Moonlight dances
by sugarandashley
Summary: sequel to forbidden love. Jace and Clary are getting their relationship back together after a year of seperation. tradgedy strikes and they must learn to move on. but all these things are not accidents. someone is trying to kill them as revenge. then the note comes but can they move on again after this? will they both survive or wil someone die at the hands of this mystery person?
1. Chapter 1

_**OK thanks for the reviews for my last book forbidden love. It made my day to hear the positive comments. I really hope you enjoy this book. It is one of my favourites.**_

I'm Clary and just recently I got a certificate for horse care and riding. . It is my 17th birthday tomorrow and I get a specially trained horse from my family. When I say family, I don't mean my mum and dad, my mum is dead and my dad is still in jail for kidnap. When I saw family I mean Alec and Luke who act as my dad and my boyfriend Jace. We have been together since I was fifteen and we have been through a lot together. I still remember the night we first met. When my mum was literally trying to kill me. She had slit one of my wrists and had tried to stab me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be telling this story right now. I love him with all my heart and I wouldn't give him up for the world.

Today I felt gloomy and miserable because we were going to visit my dad in jail and I wasn't looking forward to it because he had been neglecting, abusive and just above all ignorant. He never acknowledged that I was even there. In the late afternoon we left.

Jace drove us to the jail and we parked down the street. He knew it would be safer there so we got out and walked up the streets to the jail. I got more nervous as we got closer. With every step I took I found it harder to go further. When we turned the corner I stood still and looked at the prison. It had rows upon rows of barbed wire fence at the top of the wire fence that surrounded the place. There was a big watch tower where four men in uniform stood, guns at the ready. It was a big building, the size of about 20 barns squished together. There were inmates in white shirts and black pants playing basketball and when Jace and I walked past, they stopped playing and came over to the fence.

They all whistled at me. I think I picked a wrong day to wear shorts but it was hot. What did they expect me to wear jeans or something. I looked up at Jace, who was smiling,

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Well it better be nothing"

"It is I promise"

"Okay then"

When I was miserable like I was I got angry for no reason. I wasn't going to take it out on Jace. That was a no -no. When we neared the jail there were a couple of cars parked in the parking lot and I knew there were far more people then there were cars. They must all park down the street like us. Jace opened the big two glass doors and held it open for me to walk through. As soon as I stepped one foot in there a blast of cold air hit me. It felt nice, compared to outside. But I didn't mind the heat, that's why I moved here in the first place for the heat.

I walked over to the front desk where an old lady was sitting behind it talking on the phone. When I got there she looked at me through her black pointed glasses.

"I'm here to see Valentine Morgenstern please"

She pointed towards two scary looking metal doors with tiny square windows on either one covered in wire. I said thankyou and she smiled. I held Jace's hand as we walked to the doors. I peered in through the doors and saw three men sitting at different round tables with two chairs in front of them. I saw my dad sitting in the corner further away from the guards. There were four guards in each corner and two at the door. I opened it nervously, my hand shaking on the door handle. Jace put his hand over mine and helped me open it. We were checked for any weapons and Jace gave them his pocket knife that he carried around everywhere. The guard said thankyou and then we walked over to the table. We sat down close together and said hi. Dad said nothing.

"So how are you?"

"Oh yeah you know I'm perfectly fine, rotting away in jail. Never seeing the outside world because of my one and only child"

"It's not my fault; you're the one that kidnapped me"

"Because I have told you about him, and you still didn't listen by the looks of things"

" well I'm not gonna change anything just because you don't like it"

" yes you will if I have to come back from the dead to do it I will"

" you cant come back from the dead"

" are you sure about that?"

" yes dad I'm positive"

I got up from the table and flashed my eyes at Jace.

" come on we're going"

" okay"

He stood up and followed me to the door.

" wait!"

I spun around quickly and marched back over to my dad. Since he had gone out of my life. I had become stronger, happier. By stronger I meant emotionally stronger. I was a happy girl with everything I wanted. An amazing boyfriend, a loving family, a friend, horses, a ranch and a big house. That was all I had ever wanted.

I stood beside my dad and he told me to kneel down beside him. So I did. He sat there looking at the guards. None of them was focusing on him.

" what do you want?"

" I wanted to say happy birthday"

He put his hands on his other side. It looked like he was pulling something out of his pocket but inmates weren't allowed anything. The next thing I knew his tight hand grabbed my wrist. Then It felt hot and I heard shouts. I didn't even know what was happening. Then he had me in his arms, holding something to my throat. I didn't even know what it was. The guards stopped running towards him. Two of the other guards took the other prisoners away leaving Jace and two other guards in here, trying their best negotiating with my dad. I felt my eyes grow hot and I blinked away the tears. I looked over at Jace, whose eyes were full of desperation. I looked to the guards who were standing there, guns pointed at my dad.

"I want my yard time back" he said.

"Fine, just the let your daughter go" one of the guards said.

He pressed the object harder into my throat. I felt a hot liquid trickle down my neck. I knew it was blood, I could smell It. The guards shouted louder now. Telling him to stop. Then I heard like an electrical zap three times. Then dad's hands fell away from me and I dashed forward and Jace was there to get me. He picked me up slowly and took me over to the guards. One of them took me to another room and cleaned the wound. He said it was only a little cut and it would be gone by tomorrow. I said thankyou and Jace and I left. The lady at the desk asked if I needed anything and I said no. I was shocked. We passed the yard again full of the same inmates. They whistled again. I was on their side now.

I was angry. They kept whistling and saying things like hey beautiful, hey baby, want to hook up? I wasn't going to stand there and take it. I had done too much of that. I spun around facing them and Jace was hurled beside me. My eyes flashed. They whistled again and again.

"PISS OFF!" they all turned away and went back to the courts. I didn't say anything just kept walking.

"Hey what was that all about?" Jace said.

"I wasn't going to stand there and take that"

"Yeah I know but still…"

"Still what? Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Yes I did, I've just never heard that come from you ever, I kind of like it"

I laughed feeling embarrassed now. We got into the car and drove home. When we got home, I walked inside with Jace. Luke jumped up.

"So, how was it?"

I spun around, showing him my throat. "Jesus, what happened?"

"He cut me, that bastard cut me"

"Hell, no ex father is cutting my daughter!"

Before anyone could respond, Harry grabbed the keys and stormed out the door. I faced Alec. "What was that about?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down in his chair. I went up to my room, followed by Jace.


	2. Chapter 2 Jace's birthday dream

_**Awwwww. So cute**__**J**__** hope you enjoy this chapter**_

I thought he was going to his room but he followed me into my room. I smiled and then closed the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the space beside him. I shook my head and smiled.

"Just wait a second"

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I turned my head a bit and looked at my throat. It had a big red mark on the side and dried blood covering the top of it. I sighed and moved to my cupboard and got undressed. I put on my PJ'S. I was wearing my mini shorts that were black with pink zebra stripes and a matching singlet.

When I walked back out Jace was still sitting there intently. Again he patted the bed beside him. I smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me down. I landed on his lap and sat horizontally. He smiled and then kissed me. I smiled against his lips and he put his hand on my cheek, I felt him smile. His breathing grew fast and so did mine. My heart was racing and pounding in my chest. I heard a car pull up outside and angry mumbling. I knew it was Luke. The front door slammed open and Jace and I pulled apart. We switched on the TV and put in a movie. We crawled onto the pillows and he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.

We watched nightmare on Elm Street. The new one with Kellan Lutz in it. It had a lot of jumpy bits in it. When it got to a jumpy bit I dug my head into his chest. I felt his chest rise and fall with laughter and I eventually forced me to watch. But it was too early. It showed a part where blood and guts where everywhere and people were screaming. I grabbed his hand and used it to cover my eyes. He laughed.

"How its funny to you doesn't make any sense"

"It's not the movie its you"

"How?"

" using my hand to cover your face"

" well I'm scared"

" that's what I'm here for"

I laughed that time.

We watched the rest of the movie. He must of seen it before because at the end where the guy and girl kissed, he leant over me and kissed me, the same way in the movie. I switched off the TV and crawled into his arms. He put his arms around me in a bear hug and that's how we fell asleep. When I woke up I was by myself. I got up and looked around. The door was open slightly so I got dressed and then went out of my room and downstairs. I called out for people but they weren't home. I sighed.

I saw a flicker of paper under the couch and I picked it up and read it. It said go to the kitchen and open the box. I put the note down and went into the kitchen. There was a purple box with shining glittery blue ribbon around it. I took the ribbon of slowly and put it aside. Then I took the lid off the box and lifted it up. A smell wafted over me. The smell of roses. I looked down into the box and saw rose petals inside with another note. I gasped and took the note. It was folded and I unfolded it and read it. It told me to go to Jace's room and look for a small envelope under his pillow. I smiled

. I put the note in my pocket and walked slowly up the stairs. I paused outside the door of his room. I put my shaky hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open. It smelt of him. That horsy smell that was always around him. I smiled and walked in the room. His bed was unmade as usual and clothes were thrown everywhere. I went to his bed and pulled away the pillows. Sure enough there was an envelope. It was a purple one and it had my name in blue cursive on the front. I opened it and looked inside. I pulled out two things ; a picture and another note. I flipped over the picture and laughed.

I put my hand over my mouth and stared at the picture. It was a picture of Jace, his arms stretched out wide either side of him, he had a big smile on his face and he was standing in front of the stables. He was shirtless and I could see the shadows under his chest and his ribs where the muscles were. His stomach muscles were flexed. It was funny. I put the picture in my pocket and read the note. It said go to the arena. I giggled with excitement. I went down to the front door and pushed it open. I heard a little bark. I looked down and at my feet there was the cutest puppy I had ever seen. It was a golden colour with big green eyes. It was beautiful. Its tail wagging ferociously I bent and scooped it up in my arms. It licked my face and I smiled. I carried it to the arena. There were streamers and balloons on every rail. Inside was a chair and a bunch of wrapped boxes. I opened the gate of the arena and then abruptly closed it as I heard the pounding of hooves and whip cracks.

I stood back as Jace, Luke and Alec cantered in on their horses. All them chestnuts. Jace winked at me and smiled. I laughed and I felt my cheeks grow hot.. Luke and Alec were concentrating hard but Jace looked natural and graceful. They all carried stock whips and cracked them at the same time. All three horses reared and the men clung to the horses necks and they backed the horses still in the air and then they jumped to the ground. Each landed on their feet and they whistled and the horses jumped down beside them. They all bowed and I clapped.

Jace beckoned me into the arena. I opened the gate and walked to him. My smile would not fade and my cheeks continued to grow hot. As I neared him he held out his hands. I grabbed them lightly and he pulled me close. He swung me into him and he held me around the stomach .my back was against his stomach and he hot breath made my skin prickle against my neck. I smiled and turned my head to look at him.. He smiled and his eyes shone. I turned all the way round and wrapped my arms around his waist. My head rested against his throat facing into him. " did you like the picture?" he asked me laughing.

" yes, I love you so much" I stared laughing.

" I love you too" he said and he shifted himself so he faced me. He put one hand on my cheek and tucked a brown curl behind my ear and his mouth came down on mine. I kissed him back, soft and unrushed. After three seconds I heard cheering and clapping. I stopped kissing him, still holding him by the waist I looked to where the clapping was coming from. Luke and Alec were standing there smiling at me.

" it is good to see you so happy" they said.

I smiled and then Jace turned to walk his horse back to the stable. I followed him of course. He put the horse away and took me to the end of the stables. A shrill whinny filled the stables. I got jumpy and started dancing on the spot. Jace grabbed my hand and squeezed it trying to make me slow down but it only added to the impatience. Just to annoy me he became sluggish and slow. It pulled me back and I fell into him. I stood there for a moment getting lost in his blue eyes. " come on!" I said. He laughed and picked me up. I squirmed as he walked really slow and I wanted to get there fast.

He kept laughing and we came to a stable where the most beautiful horse stood. A black and white horse with a full mane and tail and a forelock that reached its nostrils. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her coat shone and glowed as the morning light fell in through the window above her. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. I felt like a magnet being pulled towards her. I let my feet carry me into her stall. I ran my hands over her soft black and white coat. it was so soft. I put my hand to my mouth as I kept running my hands over her. She was so beautiful and perfect it brought tears to my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away carefully hoping Jace hadn't seen. But he had, he rushed to my side " why are you crying?" he said urgency in his voice.

" I don't know"

" are they tears of sadness or tears of joy?"

" happiness, I love you!"

" oh that's good I love you more than anything in the world, even more than ice cream"

I giggled, " more than ice cream?"

" you bet" he said with a hint of enthusiasm.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back.

CLARY POV - jace's dream

( **remember he is sleeping and is dreaming as of this moment)**

**(told in Clary's POV)**

When we pulled apart the mare had her muzzle resting on my shoulder. I turned to her and kissed her nose.

" ouch now I feel left out" Jace said, slumping his shoulders making himself look miserable.

I knew he was only joking so just to tease him I kissed the horses nose again and gave her a big meaningful hug.

" oh I see, you love the horse more than me, I think I'm getting jealous, I've never felt jealousy before, its weird"

" everyone eventually feels jealousy"

" weird but could you come closer to me and kiss me too?"

I didn't answer but a smile tickled my lips. A mischievous smile. I walked beside the horse, not taking my eyes off his. Smiling the whole time. I vaulted onto the back of the mare and sat there, then I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around the horses neck, kissing her withers gently.

" oh come on, please! I thought I was more important than a horse, please come down and kiss me"

I laughed a mischievous laugh and kept kissing and hugging the horse. Every now and then I would look at his face . His miserable puppy dog face. When I jumped off the horse, Jace stood still, I moved closer to him and bent to kiss him and he fluttered his eyes shut. As soon as they were closed, I put my hands on his chest and then went back to the horse. He pushed his eyes open and then went back to having a miserable face. " that's not fair, are you going to make me stand here, waiting all day?"

I didn't answer him, I locked my eyes onto him and smiled, I stood on my tiptoes so I was eye level with the mare and kissed her forelock, then I hugged her and she whinnied and stamped her hoof. She wrapped her head around me. And then she poked her tongue out at Jace. As if to say Jealous?

" oh great now the horse is making fun of me, you aren't going to let a horse insult me like that are you? Please I want you. I want you more than anything now, please?"

I giggled and then said " stand there" I pointed to the side of the stall and he moved there still with that sorry look on his face. I smiled and opened the stall door. I went out of it and closed it again. His face went from miserable to shocked. " are you leaving me here?"

" no, promise"

I jumped up and reached for the cord that pulled down the ladder to the hayloft. The ladder fell down and I started climbing up it slowly. My eyes never left Jace and I watched as his face changed again to shocked. I tried more than anything to keep myself from laughing. When I was climbing I stopped so my head was just poking out. He was still watching. I smiled mischievously and wriggled my finger. I beckoned for him to come to me. He needed no more encouragement. I quickly climbed up the ladder and hid behind a bale of hay. I saw him come up the ladder and close it behind him. It was dark, so he turned the light on. It wasn't bright it was dim and dull. But I could see. He was beside me without knowing it.

I sprung from my hiding place, wrapping my arms around him, we fell back behind some other hay and I was on top of him. My legs either side of his torso, he put his arms up and tried to touch me but I didn't let him. I pinned his hands to his sides and bent down but he was too strong for me. He smiled and raised his arms. He put them behind my neck and pushed me forward. My mouth met his and we kissed. His kisses were like kissing pure air. He could make them seem like they were distant as if it was a dream. I knew better. I knew how to speed things up. I pushed myself aside, landing on my back, I turned my head to the side and stared at him. He looked at me and flung himself on me pinning me between him and the floorboards. I sat up pulling him with me. I flung us over to a bale of hay making him rest against it. I sat on his lap and kissed him lightly and distant making them seem faraway.

He kissed me back ferociously like he couldn't get enough. I joined him. He put his hand on my back and pushed me closer and closer still. I felt the heat of his body surge through my veins and it gave me Goosebumps. I shuddered and I squeezed my hand between us. I grabbed his collar and pulled on it. He fell closer to me and it was like were about to crawl inside one another or become one. I felt his hands on my waist, reaching for the hem of my singlet. I grabbed his hands and pushed them away. I entangled my fingers in his hair. Touching his hair was like touching silk. His hair was always soft and I loved the feel of it on my fingers. He kept reaching for the hem of singlet. He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes softened more than I ever though they could. He whispered now " please? I want your permission"

" you first" I said to him pushing him back against the hay. I kissed him lightly and then my fingers travelled to his shirt. I fumbled with the buttons, my hands were shaking. I managed to get the buttons undone and he shrugged the shirt off. I looked at his body, the ridges of his shoulders. I pictured the picture and I put my hands on his shoulder blades and then ran my hands along his arms feeling his muscles, my hands skimmed lightly over his chest and came to rest on his abs. he smiled. I smiled. " my turn?" he asked.

I nodded, shyly and my heart was racing. The blood pounding in my chest, my ears were ringing. I put his hands on my waist. His fingers clenched the hem of my shirt and he hesitated " are you sure about this?"

I nodded again,. I didn't look him the eyes fearful he might see the fear in them. I had to admit I was actually terrified. Parts of my screamed at me to stop and leave. I didn't listen to those voices. I didn't want to leave him no matter how terrified I was.

He kissed me, trying to comfort me. I knew he hadn't done this before in his life. But he seemed so calm though. I took a deep breath as his hands lifted. He exposed my stomach and before I knew it my shirt was off. I wish I had worn a more exciting bra, this one was white, plain white. I looked away and I felt tears in my eyes. I wiped them away. On my torso area, there were lots of tiny silver scars. They were easy to see. The tears kept coming. I got off him and sat beside him almost balling my eyes out. He turned to face me. "whats wrong?"

I looked at my stomach and put my hands to my eyes trying my best to wipe them away as fast as I could. " don't worry about your stomach"

" look at it, its so - I mean I'm so-"

"" beautiful", he said. " you are beautiful Clary Fray"

I forced a smile.

" I am sorry" he said, " I shouldn't have done it"

" no its okay I just feel like I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, they are just things of the past"

" its fine but may I ask what happened?"

" when I was little, my mum told me she wanted to play a game. I had obviously annoyed her but I didn't know it. She went outside and told me to follow. I did.

She took me to the dog kennel where our dog Fido was sleeping. He was a vicious dog to everyone except dad. If you touched him he would bite you. Mum opened the door to the kennel and told me to give this piece of meat to him. She chucked it at me and It spilled down my shirt staining it red. It smelt like blood and raw meat. she pushed me inside the cage. Fido stood immediately and showed his very sharp teeth. they were massive. At 7 years old I thought I could trust my mother but I was wrong. She urged me forward and I heard the clash of chains and wire. She had closed and chained the gate, she locked the massive gold padlock and took the key. Fido stormed to me and smelling the meat snarled. I threw the meat at him and he ate it in two mouthfuls.

Dad was not home so he couldn't do anything about it. I whimpered. I ran to the farthest corner and stood there shaking. It seemed as though Fido was sizing me up. He licked his lips and snarled. He barked ferociously like a wild wolf hunting. He walked towards me. I hoped it was all a dream and I pinched myself crazy but it was real. I huddled in the corner. I felt his hot breath on my legs smelling me. He got to my shirt and stopped sniffing. He stood still and I thought it was over. But it wasn't. he barked in my face and then that's when it happened. He clawed me with his claws and I screamed. Can you imagine being eaten alive? Its horrible. He bit me it hurt like hell.

The smell of dirt, blood and dog breath in my ears. When my dad came home he shot the dog right in the head and I stared into his eyes as he died. On top of me. My blood stained his jaws. My dad opened the gate and by the time he got to me I was inches away from death. I could feel myself slipping slowly. That's how I got these scars. I'm not proud of it and that's how I learned to hate the world. The only good things its brought me is you, Luke, Alec and the horses that's it. I am sorry for how I reacted"

"Jesus, your mother was a bitch"

I nodded.

He put his arms around me and said " its alright she's gone now and she cant do anything to hurt you"

" without you I think I would die"

" don't say that, you would live and I would make sure of it"

" I would I love you too much"

" I love you more than the whole universe itself, if were parted I wouldn't give up until I found you, even if it took until you were old and shrivelled"

" oh ew enough I don't want to think about myself as an old lady"

" yuck neither do I"

I laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. I put my shirt back on and sat there with him. My head on his abs facing him stroking them lightly with my finger. He had his hand on me as if nothing could take me away from him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke to the sound of murmuring. The ladder was down and light shone in. Luke was standing there, he didn't notice I was awake.

He was talking to Jace. I looked up and sure enough Jace was talking to Him. His eyes looked like they had just been opened. He must of fallen asleep too. Then he noticed me. " hello sunshine"

" hi" I said getting up off him and stretching my arms and legs. " what time is it?"

" bout night time"

" what?, that long? It seemed like minutes"

" we had such a good time though didn't we? It did seem like minutes"

Luke spoke. " wait, do you mean to tell me that you two were up here doing….."

" ugh no! we were kissing and then I fell asleep"

" you say it like you don't want to lose your virginity to me"

" not just yet, I want to save it until after marriage, then I will feel better and not cry"

" well then we will just have to get married"

I smiled and then the three of us climbed down the ladder.

" you know I was being serious about getting married, not now but someday because you are the only one for me and I want to spend a lifetime with you and if there is life after death then there too"

I felt happy and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck staring behind him. I nestled my head into the curve of his throat and stayed there hugging him. He hugged me back. Then Jace woke up. It was only his dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love how im listening to one direction songs and It makes me want to update more chapters. Haha. Enjoy the chapter!**

I dreamt that whole thing. I wish she would do that with me. I didn't want to rush her into anything. She was a very troubled girl and the last thing I wanted to do was rush her. I was in the hayloft though with her on my lap, curled up like a cat, her eyes were closed. The kissing didn't really happen though, just the sleep part. I smiled to my self. I was shirtless, her hands were on my abs. anyone in their right mind would love me.

Most of the girls were put off because I was a foster child. They all thought I had done something wrong to make it be that way but I had known Clary a long time and she had loved me since the first moment I saved her from her mum. I waited there until she woke up. It felt like hours but it was actually five minutes. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back down at her and said " like what your feeling?"

She looked to see what she was feeling and nodded, then smiled. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. It was a surprise to me, when we slept together she never got up straight away and hugged me, it was usually five minutes later. I wrapped my arms around her and she spoke, " Jace, I love you so much and thankyou for making this the best birthday ever"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. " well the fun doesn't stop here"

" what do you mean?"

" well, there's more"

She smiled and a twinkle in her eyes. She always had a twinkle when she got excited. That was one of the reasons I loved her. It was so cute. " come on"

I said. She gave me my shirt and handed it to me. " its too hot" I said and chucked it in the corner.

She shrugged and opened the door for the ladder. It wouldn't open and it jammed. She came back to me and I smiled. I crawled over to the door and pushed on it. I felt it give way a little bit. I pushed harder and then it really gave way. The door opened suddenly and I fell out of the hayloft. I fell on the dusty ground below on my back. Her head poked out of the hayloft and she asked me if I was okay. I said yeah and she climbed down so delicately it looked like she didn't even touch the bars of the ladder. When she was about to touch the ground with her toes, I grabbed her by the waist and she giggled and struggled. I carried her to her horses stable where the mare whinnied and I put her down. She stared after me as I left and came back with my horse.

I winked at her and then cantered out of the barn. About 10 seconds later she emerged from the barn. She was galloping on her horse who she had named gypsy and it was a beautiful sight. The smile never left her face as she clung to the horses neck. Gypsy's mane flew and waved in the wind, her tail streamed out behind her. Her powerful hooves struck the ground and her feathers (** for non - horsey people, feathers are long hairs above the feet) **went flying. I smiled as she passed me. My horse galloped after her. I told her to follow me and she did. It was getting dark now and my last present was coming close. We reached a clearing where the moonlight streamed in through the trees, making a moonlit circle in the middle like a spotlight. I told her to leave her horse and she jumped off her expertly and landed beside me on her two feet. She was amazing I thought to myself. I took her to a spot beside the circle where I had everything set up. There was a checkered blanket with a box in the middle. I looked at her and her eyes twinkled again. I laughed and I took her over to the blanket.

She sat down on it her eyes fixed on the circle. Her smile still hadn't left her. She glanced over at me and then came to me. She laid in front of me not facing me. I put my arm around her and she held my hands at her stomach. I rested my chin on her shoulder and I felt her smile. I smiled. This was perfect. I felt the heat coming off her onto my body. We were so close to each other. I told her to open the box. She let go of my hands and reached for the box. She untied the ribbon on the lid and lifted it. The smell of flowers poured out filling my nostrils with their scent. She took out an album. The cover was blue and glittery with her name in gold cursive in the middle. She gasped and she opened it. Inside the cover was a message from me. It said that inside this album was all the reasons I loved her and photos. It was my neatest writing. She looked at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and she opened the book. The first 10 pages were filled back to back with my reasons. She read them all one by one. She was smiling the whole time. The last reason she started crying. It said that nobody could ever come between us because you are strong. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, she flicked through the photos and stopped at the last one. It was me and her before in the hayloft both of us sleeping with smiles on our faces. She closed the book and turned herself so she was facing me. Her tears still in her eyes. I cradled her. Her hands were rested on my chest.

She moved herself up so we were face to face. She was never the one to start kissing first but this time she was. She kissed me so delicately and soft, it felt like kissing air like in my dream. She kissed me slowly and I could tell she was happy. Her kisses were slow and unrushed. I got up and she followed, still kissing we stood in the circle. I gave her one last kiss and her eyes fluttered open. I could tell she didn't want it to stop. I took her hand and put my other hand on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder and we started dancing. She let go of my hand and put both her arms around my neck, her head on my shoulder. I put both my hands around her waist. We still danced. We danced for a while in the moonlight. Nobody said anything. Just dancing in silence. We danced for hours and then we sat back down on the blanket.

I crossed my legs and she sat in them facing me. I smiled and she smiled. I longed to touch her, but I didn't for her sake. She said she wanted to wait until we were married. Instead I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Her lips tasted like juice as normal. Her eyes were closed and so were mine. My hands travelled to the small of her back and I pressed her closer. Her body against mine, the heat from her travelling through me. It was a good sensation in my veins that I had felt many times. It was like a drug, kissing her, I could never get enough. Each time wanting more and more. My kisses to her started slow but now I wanted more. I sped up my kisses. They were more ferocious and animal like. She didn't care. She liked them like this. She joined them with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her while I was pulling her closer to me. It was like we wanted to climb inside of each other.

I felt her hands shaking as she ran her hands along my body. Along my arms, down my stomach. Her hands could never stop touching me. Each time her hands explored me. Then a neigh struck the cool night air. Two neighs. We both stopped kissing each other and looked at the horses. They were both looking at us. Clary kissed my cheek and got up. I followed. She vaulted on gypsy and I mounted my horse. She smiled and waited for me. We walked side by side with our horses and we reached the barn. We cooled them off and then gave them their dinner and checked their water. Then I came to her again and held her hand. She squeezed mine and we walked to the house together.

Dinner was a roast with potatoes, vegetables and lemonade. By the time we all finished it was 10 .p.m. Clary was yawning, it was obvious she was tired. She walked into her room and I followed. Just to say goodnight. She went in her bathroom and closed the door. I went to her desk and found an open sketchbook on it with pencils strewn everywhere. She drew when she was upset. The page that was open was blank with the exception of a couple of lines making a face. I turned to the front and flicked through. Some of them were scary. At the bottom of each there was a date and how long it had taken. There was one that appealed to me the most. I stared at it for a few seconds smiling. There she had drawn me and her, she was cradled in my arms and we were both smiling. I smiled. Remembering that moment. I looked at the date. 30 November 2009. The day we found each other.

There was a picture tacked to the wall. I remember that day. Kissing her in the rain in the middle of the street and then going home and spending as much time with her as possible after trying to find her for a year. I kept flicking through and found a disturbing picture. It was a girl crying, head in her knees, a razor beside her and slit wrists. It was a dark picture looking scary. I knew this was when her dad had ignored her before he had gone to prison. She emerged from the bathroom and I flicked It back to the other page. She smiled and closed it back up instantly. Saying no. I shrugged. She hugged me tightly and whispered I love you in my ear. I told her I loved her too and hugged her back tightly.

She pulled away and yawned.

" go to bed, its obvious your tired"

" I have to finish my drawing"

" the face?"

She nodded and yawned again.

" can I watch?"

" sure"

She sat down at her desk and I knelt down beside her. She picked up her pencil and started drawing. I watched as she skimmed the pencil slowly making the outline darker and she started on the eyes. It was amazing watching her draw. Her hand moved slow and elegantly. The eyes were done and it looked mysterious.

" ill be right back"

She nodded and kept drawing, her face full of concentration. I went to the kitchen to get some water. Luke and Alec had gone to bed so it was Clary and me who were up. I went back to her room and went through the door. I darted my eyes to her and she was half awake, half asleep. Her eyes kept closing every now and then and she would force them open again. I looked at her face and there were dark circles under her eyes. " come on you can finish it in the morning" I told her.

She nodded and put the pencil down beside the book and closed it. She tucked the chair back in and went to her bed. She stumbled and I was there to catch her. She said thankyou and then pulled the covers back and got in. as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes shut and she slept. I kissed her forehead and went out the door. I closed it gently and went back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4 WAIT! WHAT?

_**THIS IS Jace's dream. Not real this part. This part is sad**__**L**_

fell asleep, dreaming again about Clary. It was different this time, not a good dream.

She was kicked in the head by Gypsy. She was flung 2m away from where she originally stood. I shouted to her but she lay motionless in the dirt. As I got closer I saw a line of blood. It was almost black because there was so much. Her eyes were closed and she was very pale. Her lips blue. I carried her to the house and called the ambulance. They were there as quick as a flash and they drove her to the hospital. She was unconscious but close to death.

Her breathing was shallow and raspy. She had tubes sticking out of her chest, arms and legs and each connected to a bag full of clear liquid. Medicine. Her eyes fluttered open and her chest rose and fell again. Slowly not fast like normal. She whispered my name. she said " Jace, it hurts it hurts so bad"

My eyes were red from crying. She looked at me with wet eyes and began to cry. I told her to squeeze my hand so I knew she was with me. The white liquid started pumping into the tubes and into her. She whimpered and cried harder, squeezing my hand tighter until her knuckles were white. Her heart beat was getting faster and faster. A nurse came in and changed the liquid to purple then left. Her heart was still getting faster and faster. She broke out in sweats and cried. I tossed and turned in my bed. The purple liquid pumped, it was thick and took a while to reach her. It went through the tubes in her chest. " I can feel it moving through me" she said weakly. I nodded and kept watching. " is it supposed to go to my heart?"

I looked at the chart and shook my head, confused. " its supposed to go to your head, not your heart!" I tried stopping the purple liquid from going to her heart but nothing I did seemed to be working. She gripped my hand tighter and tighter still. My hand started to bleed as her nails ripped the skin. Her eyes were black, only a little of the green left around the edge and she gasped and her body jerked into the air, then fell back down again. Her hair falling in her face. Her grip loosened then came to a stop all together. Her eyes closed and her lips went blue. The heart monitor went flat just a constant beep.

I shook her and shook her saying wake up. Then I woke up with a start. I was sweating. Even in just my boxers I was covered in sweat. My covers were off the bed and my hair matted. I got up and washed my face. Just to be safe I went to Clary's room and checked on her. She was still there. Sleeping soundlessly. I sighed a sigh of relief and I went to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and sat there drinking it. All of a sudden a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Alec .

" cant sleep?"

" no, bad dream"

" about?"

" Clary"

" always dreaming bout her eh?"

" yeah how can I not?"

He laughed. " its good to see someone who actually cares about her. She's been through a lot. You know with her mum and dad and all her family dying in a fire -"

_**Next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime enjoy the cliffy**_


	5. Chapter 5Clary's sad past

_**Clary has a big tantrum. I don't know anyone who would act this way but anyway….. don't judge. When I was writing it just came to mind that she should have a tanti. Please review and the next chap. Will be up tomorrow morning.**__**J**_

" wait. Her whole family died in a fire?"

" yeah, didn't you hear about a fire where 20 people were killed?"

" dude I was living on the street"

" right"

" can you tell me, or should I ask her?"

" don't you dare ask her about it or she will hate you forever!"

He said it with a warning edge in his voice

" why not?"

" she doesn't like to think about let alone talk about it. I will tell you"

" okay I wont ask her"

" okay well it was a family reunion and she couldn't go because she had to stay and do chores and wait for a man to pick up her favourite horse lightning. She was in love with that horse. They were inseparable. Always looking in each others eyes. But anyway it was a really hot day and they were going to meet in their holiday house in the middle of the bush.

There were fire warnings but they ignored them. The fire appeared quickly and surrounded the house, the bush was burning quickly around them and there was no escape. Her Nan and pop were there too, catering for the rest of them. They called her and said they loved her more than anything in the world and hung up. She was confused and saddled lightning and galloped over to the house only to find ashes and burnt wood pieces. She dismounted and looked around. She saw the burnt dead bodies of her family laying there. She saw her pop lying there with his face torn off and his limbs gone. It was all over the news. Her dad said she cried for a year. Her pop and her were very attached. She used to help him train the horses, mend fences, every weekend she would visit them and when she was a baby she used to scream and cry if she was with her nan, or anybody but when she was passed to him she would smile and laugh and he would read her stories even the newspaper. I guess she is still upset. She acts like nothing's wrong but there is always something wrong. Deep inside her. Can you imagine being that close to someone and then seeing their burnt body?"

" I imagine it would be terrifying"

" she screamed and cried into lightnings mane and he comforted her, the next day he was taken away from her. The horse neighed and reared in the trailer trying to get back to her. She ran through the rain down the driveay in the mud. She sat there for days never moving, never eating, drinking or talking. Just sitting there. He was the only thing she had left. Her pop gave him to her for her 6th birthday. She was 10 when he was gone"

Just then there was a sniffle from the top of the stairs. Alec and I both looked up and saw her. She was standing there, her arms wrapped around her tightly. Her face streaming with tears. I got up and walked towards her but she ran back to her room and slammed the door. Tim and I stood outside her door shaking the handle but she had locked it. I heard crashing and then a big mighty smash and then a scream. A scream of fury mixed with sadness. I heard tearing sounds.

" Clary! Please open the door!" I yelled.

Another big crash came and then a big thud on the door. I shook the door but she must of put something on the door. I heard her cries. Her cries of sadness. If this happened 8 years ago and she was still like this I couldn't imagine her back then. I saw a green liquid pool from the bottom of the door. It was her paints. It dragged glass with it. I took a step to the side. " Clary Please let me in! I'm sorry"

I heard more crashes and it was terrifying. I didn't want to know what was happening in there or what it looked like. I pictured a 10 year old girl in her riding clothes. Screaming and crying in the rain, running and slipping through the mud trying to get to her horse. I never knew a girl and her horse could be that attached. Then I saw a girl, skinny and her lips blue and crusted. Her skin was red with sunburn. Her hair matted and dry. She was staring down the driveway. I shuddered. I heard a big crash and then a scream. She screamed out no. I heard a big thud on the ground. Then absolute silence.

I got worried and banged my fist on the door. Alec had left. Probably to get Luke. I banged on the door and it heaved. I could see a thin line of her room. I couldn't see the floorboards it was covered in stuff. I pushed the door and eventually found my way in. As soon as I stepped foot in the room I gasped. Her posters were on the floor some ripped. Her pillows and bed covers strewn across the room. Paints covered the floor and her dresser was the thing covering the door. A mirror was lying in pieces at the foot of her bed.

And in the corner I saw her. She had her head in her knees crying. She kept saying something over and over. She was holding something to her chest. I saw blood dripping down her. I ran over to her and knelt beside her. She turned away from me. She kept whispering. I heard it. She was saying im sorry over and over again between her sniffles. I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't move at all. Not even flinch. I pushed her knees down gently but firm. They were covered in little cuts and little bits of glass were glinting from her knees. She stil held the thing o her chest. I grabbed the corner of it and pulled but she would not give it up. " please babe for me. I'm not going to see you bleed"

She released her grip and I put it on the floor. I stared at her. Her chest had glass shards sticking out if it and drops of blood dripping onto the floor. I went into her bathroom and got a towel and wet it. I went back and began to clean her up. I picked out the glass and she turned her head away from me, leaning it in the corner. Her eyes were open and spilling tears. I hugged her and then looked at the picture she was cradling.

It was her, a grey horse with a black lightning bolt on its head and beside the horse a man with black hair and wrinkles. He and Clary had a big smile on their face. I figured it was her pop and lightning. The glass had been smashed and the photo torn. The part of the horse stained with purple paint. I sighed and she spoke. Louder this time. I sat closer to her, " what?"

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. If you don't love me anymore I'd understand" she said bursting into tears. What she said shocked me. I still did love her. No matter what she did I'd still love her.

" don't say that! I would still love you no matter what happened"

" really?"

" damn right. I would never leave you. I would die. Without you near me I would die"

She turned to me and looked at me and then jumped into my arms. Her body was cold. I hugged her back and put my chin on her head. " always keep that in mind. I still love you. I dream about you every night"

She reached past me and held the photo. She took it out of the frame and held It close to her chest. Her tear fell on me and rolled down my leg tickling it. I smiled and held her close to me. I got up still holding her and took her to my room. I sat her down on the bed and made sure she was comfortable. I sat down beside her and pulled her back with me. I pulled the covers up and over our bodies. She lay on me in my arms. My hands came to rest on her stomach and I eventually heard the soft breathing of her sleeping. I closed my eyes shut too and fell asleep. No dreams just blackness.


	6. Chapter 6 THE ACCIDENT

_**Hope you like this chapter. **_

I woke up the next morning. Clary was already gone the bed made on the other side. I got up and put on some clothes. The door was open to her room and she was inside. She was on her hands and knees. She was wearing shorts and a t- shirt that finished above her bellybutton. She had a bottle of Ajax and a bucket of water beside her. In one hand she had a scrubbing bush and the other she held something in her hand clenched in her fists. She paused to wipe sweat off her forehead and then she went back to scrubbing. She was concentrating. Her hair plastered to her neck and her face. I stepped in the room and sat down beside her wondering just how long she had been working. It looked like hours. Even though I was there she didn't stop, she looked at me though. Her room had been cleaned and there was just paint stains on the floor. When I even stared at her waiting she didn't look.

I grabbed her hands and held them in my lap. " okay look, don't worry about them they're not coming out. How long have you been scrubbing?"

" about three hours"

" but its only 7 a.m."

" I know that"

" okay, enough cleaning and scrubbing do you want to come with me?"

" where?"

" I don't know yet but do you want to?"

She shook her head and continued scrubbing. I grabbed her, one hand under her legs and the other under her arms, she giggled as I carried her like a princess through the door and out the yard. I took her to the stables and set her down in front of gypsy.

She looked at gypsy for a couple of seconds and then looked at me smiling. She vaulted onto gypsy's back and urged her forward. The horse almost trampled me. She stopped halfway out the door and patted behind her. I smiled and vaulted on behind her. I hugged her from behind and she galloped gypsy into the bush. She let go of her mane and put her hands in the air. She woo hooed and then sat there with her red hair whipping back in the wind. I smiled. She was so beautiful. I hugged her tightly and she laughed. Gypsy came to a sudden stop. She whinnied nervously and shied to the side. Clary tangled her fingers in her mane trying to hold on. Because we were riding bareback there was nothing to stop us from sliding to the side. She had very good balance so she didn't slide off. I pulled myself back on the horses back just as she reared. I let go of Clary's waist and let myself slide off knowing it was the better option. But she didn't follow. She was scared. " Clary slide off, I will catch you!"

She didn't answer. She clung to the horse, making herself flat against gypsy. I saw what was spooking her. A shining metal can in the distance. She probably never seen one of them before. It shined further and gypsy neighed shrilly and bolted. I heard her shout my name for help but before I could react gypsy was off galloping wildly through the bushes. A sprinted after her. She was too fast I lost her through the trees. I stood there feeling helpless. I saw a flash of white pass the trees beside me and sprinted towards it. I found gypsy in the middle of a rocky clearing. If she fell now surely she would die. The rocks were sharp and jagged. Gypsy started bucking ferociously. Clary clung to her horses mane in fear and desperation trying to stay away from the rocks. She had stayed on this long, surely she could hold on for another couple of seconds. She slid further down gypsy's back and I watched in horror as she slid all the way off, inches from the rocks. Gypsy's back hooves lashed out and came in contact with Clary's chest.

She howled in pain and she was flung 2m away from gypsy. It was a sickening crunch that would never leave my head. I saw her fall on the jagged rocks. One scraping her head, one in her back and the other scraping her foot. She screamed in pain. I ran over to her picking my way through the rocks and I got to her. When I got to her finally her chest was oozing blood fast. Her hair was still red but was a dark black coloured red. A darker shade. Her leg had a gash in it. She was a horrible sight to look at. Her eyes were fluttering. Her lips were blue and her face very pale. " Clary! Talk to me"

She groaned and then her eyes closed. She wasn't dead she was unconscious. Her heart still pounded in her chest. If it wasn't for her adrenaline she would be dead. I picked her up gently. One hand under her legs the other under her arms and held her against me. She was freezing cold. Her skin cold to touch. I held her close to me hoping she would be warm with my body heat. I walked back home and it felt like hours.

" LUKE! ALEC! HELP!"

They both came rushing out of the house. Still in their boxers. When they saw her their faces changed. " who is that?"

" its Clary idiots, gypsy threw her and she fell on the rocks"

" she needs a hospital immediately"

Luke pulled out his mobile phone from his boxers pocket and I wondered why it was there. This was just like my dream. I thought. It was almost exactly the same. I was living it. It was scary.

It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to get here. When they did her lips were a pale blue. I put my fingers to her throat to check her pulse. It was there but very faint. I looked at the driveway. They were speeding it up now. Dust tracks behind them. They went to the back and pulled out a stretcher. They told me to lay her on it gently and I did. They checked her pulse and her heart rate. Both were faint. I told them what happened and they said she should be dead. I shuddered. They cleaned her body up but every drop of blood they cleaned. Another gush of it came out. Her chest was the main concern because it was so close to her heart. They told me to hold a gauze mat over it while they drove. I did. I looked at her face. Blood spattered it. It didn't look like her at all. Her hair was a coppery red instead of her normal brown. Her eyes closed. Her skin pale and cold. I put my hand on her cheek and held it there. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them. Her eyes a pale blue matching her lips. " Jace", she whispered weakly. " where am I?"

" your in the ambulance. Gypsy threw you and you were kicked here", I said pointing to the rag on her chest. " you fell on the rocks"

" okay I had the most awful dream"

" what was it about?"

" you were there and you were standing beside me with a smile on your face as you showed me a clearing in the bush. It was a beautiful clearing, flowers everywhere thick green trees and a view of the mountains. We ate lunch and then I saw you fall beside me. I looked at what had hit you and I saw a man. A big man with a scar across his eye. He put tape over my mouth and put me in a bag and then threw me in a river. I drowned."

" I liked the start but not the end. That is an awful dream"

She nodded and then winced in pain. I jumped to attention. Her face settled again and she took a deep breath and then cried out. Maybe this wound was worse than I imagined. She raised her arm and put her hand on my cheek. Her fingers in my hair.

" please keep holding me, please try and keep it there"

She didn't respond but kept her hand on my face. I got used to her icy cold touch. I looked out the window. I could see the hospital in the distance. I sighed. Her hand trembled and I looked at her face. Her eyes were shaking inside her head and her eyes fluttering. Not again. Her hand fell from my face. I grabbed it as it fell and held it. "Clary , please wake up come on please" she didn't answer she just lie there motionless. I felt tears in my eyes. I wiped them away. I got another towel and put it behind her head. Hoping to stop the blood flow. A line of blood, came from her mouth and oozed down her cheek, staining her skin. The ambulance stopped and they got out. They took the stretcher she was on and wheeled it inside running.

Four nurses came to their aid and she was rushed into a room with big metal doors and no windows. I stood outside the door waiting. I stood there for hours. We had gotten to the hospital at 9 in the morning now it was 2 in the afternoon. I wanted to know what they were doing. A girl came up to me. She was about 10 years old. She was on crutches and she was bald. " what's wrong?" she asked me in a sweet voice.

" my girlfriend's in there. She was kicked in the chest by her new horse and landed on rocks. They said there's a better chance she'll die then live"

The girl tsked her tongue. " I hope she does live, for your sake. I'll be praying for you"

" thanks-"

I was cut off short by the little girl. She had her arms around me. Hugging me. She hugged me tightly and eventually I hugged her back. This little girl who I had never seen before in my life was comforting me and she was praying for Clary. She let go and smiled at me. A big smile. It made me feel better. The girl said bye and left. Her mum and dad came round the corner and took her hands. The girl stopped and tugged her mums dress. Her mum bent down and she whispered in her ear. The mother pulled away and smiled at her daughter. The mother came away from her daughter and walked over to me.

" give me your hands" she said to me. I gave her my hands and she put hers in them. She pulled them away and in my hand was a stone. A pale stone.

" a moonstone", she said. " they bring fortune and good luck"

" thankyou but I cant accept this its yours"

" my daughter wants you to have it for your girlfriend"

" thanks I will keep it safe"

The woman smiled and walked back to her daughter. They walked out the door and got in their car. I held the moonstone in my hands. I flipped it over in my hands for another couple of minutes.

It was now 3 in the afternoon. I had been here six hours without any lunch or water. The nurse at the front desk called me. She asked me if I wanted a chair and I said no. she sighed and then five minutes later doctors walked out of the room. Most of them were covered in blood. Their blue and green outfits stained red. The last couple of nurses came out of the room steering a bed with rails on the sides. On it lay a motionless Clary. Her chest was wrapped tightly in a white bandage. Her hair down around her shoulders. No longer almost black but her normal burgundy red. Her head was wrapped in a very white thick bandage, covering the back where a rock had scraped it. Her ankle bandaged and her legs were covered in tiny cuts and scratches. I followed the nurses staring at Clary. They wheeled her into a white room.


	7. Chapter 7 like a nightmare

_**Okay. Thankyou for your patience. It took a while because I had some family complications that I needed to sort out. **_

_**If you can please review**__**J**__** giving suggestions for improvements or something like that. Thanks. Enjoy!**_

They moved her onto the other bed and then got five separate needles. " what are you doing?" I asked them. I knew her, she hated needles. When she woke up she'd probably pull them out or something.

" we are putting needles in her which are connected to this bag", she pointed to a plastic bag hooked up to a medicine machine holding white liquid. " it will pump fluid and water into her for her"

" where are you putting them?"

" both her arms and maybe three in her chest"

" whats that?" I asked her as the other nurse pulled something that had two erect bits in it.

" that goes in her nose for her to breath. She is very weak and cant breath by herself, that will help her. Its connected to a pump which pumps air into her lungs"

" what happens if the machine fails?"

" it won't trust me"

I watched as they pushed the needles into her body. They covered the holes with gauze and then checked the medicine and hooked her to a heart and pulse monitor. Then they left. They told me to press a red button if I saw anything wrong. I sat in one of the chairs, listening to the slow beeps of the machine and the compressed air forced into her lungs and watched the medicine pump into her. Her fingers twitched every now and then. Each time it was like a shockwave went through my body, hoping her eyes would open and she would say my name and then at least I knew she was alive. The worry was killing me.

What if her heart stopped or too much medicine went in like in my dream or something worse. I sat there until it was dark. I thought of when she was shot. The sun had helped her, would it help her now? But it was dark there was no chance. I would have to wait until sunlight came in. I looked around the room. There was no windows. None. My heart sank. How was I going to help her now? I had to help her. I went to her side and kissed her cheek. It was cold. I waited a couple of moments but nothing happened. I ran out of the room. I went to the nurse at the front desk and she looked at me hopefully.

" is there a nurse Herondale here?"

" yes, she is working in the maternity ward, what would you like?"

" she helped me about three years ago with my girlfriend. I would like to see her and tell her something that could keep her from dying"

" I'll see if she's busy. Whats your name and your girlfriends name?"

" her name is Clary and I'm Jace "

She nodded and pulled a microphone from behind the computer. She spoke into it

" nurse Herondale there is a Jace at the front desk to see you, urgently" the sound of her voice filled the corridors. In minutes Herondale was there.

I asked to speak to her in her room.

She entered the room and gasped.

" what happened?"

" her horse kicked her in the chest, then she fell on rocks"

" she should be dead"

" yes, that's what I wanted you for"

" I remember her, she was the one that was shot. The sun supposedly fixed her"

" It did I saw it with my own eyes and I needed to tell you- "

" if you think the sun will help her again it wont. By the looks of things she is too weak and could die any second"

" no please look around, there are no windows around her at all. If we could move her to another room with windows maybe it would work a second time. Its worth a try"

" I'll see what I can do"

She left the room and came back with a doctor wearing a blood stained uniform. He grabbed the breathing tank and told me to wheel the medicine and heart monitor behind them. Her hand twitched again and I felt my heart quicken. Then seeing her eyes not move once more, I calmed myself down. We wheeled her down to a bright end of the ward. There were two windows.

I felt relief run through my veins. I slept on the hard chairs that night. Waking every now and then to see if she had woken. But every time she had not. I had a dream I woke up to her screams of frustration and pain. She was pulling out the needles in her chest. She had pulled her breathing tube out already. I grabbed her hands and told her no. she took a deep breath and then cried out in pain. She looked down at her chest and her eyes bulged. I put my hand on her chest and she looked at me. She told me she could feel herself slipping. She was going to a bright place. I told her no and then she died. Then I woke up for real. Light streamed in through the windows but not covering her. It was close to her but not close enough to do her any good. I sat beside her. My head resting on her stomach. Her fingers moved. It was different from her twitching. It was like she made it move herself. I waited for her eyes to flicker open but nothing. I put my head back on her stomach and I could feel hot tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't keep them back.

I cried and cried the rest of the day. I cried so much that I didn't notice the sun flow in through the window. It was covering her leg up to her knee. I didn't even notice the nurse come in through the door. " the sun's here" she said.

I raised my head, wiping away my tears. No man should ever be seen crying. I straightened up and she said " its okay to cry" I shook my head. I looked at the sun working its way up her legs and eventually covered her. There were no dust particles. I waited minutes but nothing happened. If anything her lips still were turning blue. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Herondale .

" forget it, its not going to work"

" no, im not giving up"

She was unconscious for a couple more days. The sun not helping her. Everyday it seemed the medicine pumped faster. As if sending her life. It was a Thursday morning. I sat in the chair waiting. Watching the sun crawl on her like I did everyday for hours on end. Hoping it would do something. It was lunch time and I sat beside her. My head on her stomach. I started crying again. Then I felt a hand on my head. It was a cold hand sending shudders down my body. They curled in my hair and I looked up. I immediately stood up. There was my Clary. Her eyes were open and she had a smile on her face. Her eyes silver and her lips a bright pink. It had been sunny all week and it wasn't hot but it was sunny.

" Clary! Your okay!" I said.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She grabbed my hand and held it. She gripped It tightly. She looked down at herself. She frowned when she saw there were needles in her arms. She got her other arm and traced the needle in her right arm. She ripped off the gauze and then pulled at the needle. Twisting her face in pain. I grabbed her arm and held it. " no, you cant, that's the thing keeping you alive"

She frowned and then lay her head back on the pillow. She kept trying to speak, for ten minutes she tried and she eventually found her voice. It was a weak whisper and I strained my ears to hear her. " its so cold"

I bent down and got her some blankets from the shelf under the bed. I laid them over her and she said thankyou. A nurse came in and changed the medicine bag from clear to a pinkish purple colour and then left. Still gripping my hand, she said something that made me shudder. " I can feel It moving"

I shuddered. " what Is moving?"

" the medicine, I can feel it moving"

' where is it going?"

" I can feel it, its here". she traced the way it was going with her finger. She traced it to her heart and then she coughed. She coughed blood.

I grabbed a towel and cleaned it for her. She smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Her eyes closed tight and her lips in a thin line. I jumped to attention. I looked out the window. The sky was cloudy and lightning struck a tree and it fell. It started raining. It was a big storm.


	8. Chapter 8 dont leave me

_**THANKYOU** **FOR WAITING.!:) please read and review. it would mean a lot to me**_

* * *

Clary!" I said worriedly.

She didn't respond. I grabbed her hand. It started shaking. Her eyes were still closed. Her heart rate was getting slighter and quieter. I ran outside and yelled for a nurse. Two came running. They rushed in her room. They put their fingers to their pulse. They looked at the breathing tank and then each other with worried expressions.

" she's out of air"

One of them ran out of the room. The other one, gave her CPR. Her heart kept slowing down. The other nurse came in. without a tank.

" where is the tank?"

She hesitated. " there are none"

" what do you mean?"

" there are no more in stock"

They both looked at me. I stood staring at the wall. Shocked. My eyes were about to spill with my tears. I couldn't hold them back. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, shrugging it off and I strided over to her. Her heartbeat was faint but there. I leant down next to her. I put her cheeks in my hands and cried as I said " come on baby, please! We promised each other we would never

part. Please! I told you without you I would die. Please its breaking my heart!"

my tears spilt onto the sheets beside her leaving grey spots on them. I heard the heart monitor beep slow and faint. It got slower and slower and then I heard a constant beep. She had a flat line and there was no more beating. " NO!" I screamed it out. Hoping that it reached the heavens. It no longer rained but it was sunny and hot. It was very hot almost too hot to cry. I felt myself go lightheaded and I took a deep breath. The nurses left the room. Probably to cool off. I watched as her head matted with sweat and so did mine. How had it gotten so hot? The nurses came back with a white sheet.

" what the hell are you doing with that?"

They hesitated and then one of them said " we have to cover her up. it's the law"

" what do you mean cover her up? She isn't going anywhere"

" sir she's been dead for at least five minutes. it's the law- "

I cut her off. " I don't care if it's the law, do you have boyfriends?"

" we both do but that's not_"

" would you cover them up after five minutes. If you felt torn and ripped inside and you loved them more than anything?"

" its out job, we would have to"

" well I don't care if its your job. Please just give her 5 more. Please I'm begging you"

" fine five minutes, nothing more"

they put the sheet down on the chairs and walked out. I sighed. I leant beside her and put my hand in hers. " please wake up. You only have five minutes".

I sat beside her waiting for her eyes to wip open but they never did. The nurses came back and picked up the sheet. I put my arms over her protecting her. One of the nurses threatened me with a needle. I wasn't scared of needles I just didn't like them especially the ones that put you to sleep. I used to get them all the time. I saw Clary's face in my head. She said, don't leave me. The nurse came closer to me saying she didn't want to put me to sleep. She came close to me an arms length away, she raised her arm and tried to stab me.

I caught her wrist and she gasped. My grip tightened until she let go of the needle, it dropped to the floor and she retreated back to the other nurse. They stood at the doorway. Then two big doctors walked in the room. They cornered me. " please just tell me where she will go"

" she will go to the autopsy room first then her body will lie there for a day or two and then the funeral"

" but you cant-"

" yes we can young man and we will make sure you are not around"

I compared myself to him. He looked stronger but he was the same height as me. I could take him on. Then he punched me in the face. It knocked me into the wall and I straightened up. Wiping the blood from my face. I punched him back and he was knocked. Then both the doctors grabbed my arms and half carried me out of the room. They called security and he handcuffed me to the chairs which were bolted to the wall. They both sprinted back to the room. The security guard left and I was left there alone with the lady at the desk. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I stood there, thinking. I put my foot on the chair and I pulled my hand as hard as I could.

I yelled in pain and looked at my hand. It was already starting to bruise. I pulled again harder this time and I yelled in anger and pain as I tried pulling the chair away from the wall. I pulled as hard as I could. I heard a snap and then the chair moved a little toward me. I smiled and looked at the desk lady. She was on the phone, glancing at me every now and then. She put the phone down and stood up straightening her uniform. I kept pulling. I saw the guard walking down the hallway. I pulled and I heard a crash. Bricks fell and there was a hole in the wall. The chair was free.

I immediately heard shouts and then the heavy footsteps of the guard. They were shouts of shock. I sprinted towards her room. I burst in the room. She was covered with a sheet and they were taking the needles out. They turned and had shocked expressions on their face. They all started yelling and then I heard it. I told them to be quiet. They ceased in their noise and listened. I heard grinding noises.

I went beside the bed. I knew it was her. She used to grind her teeth at night when she was sleeping or having a good dream. " its her! She's alive"

They all listened. I put my head to her chest. There was a heartbeat. It was growing in pace and fast. " she has a heartbeat!"

They came and checked her pulse. " she is alive"

" I told you didn't I? I knew when it got too hot something was wrong"

" what do you mean?"

" she told me when she was younger, that she was different. That when she went out into the sun when she was sick she would feel better. I didn't believe her until 3 years ago when she was shot and I saw with my own eyes the sun shining on her body. The colour returning to her. Her hair was a brown colour and I watched it turn red "

" I have never heard of that happening"

" well its true"

They sighed and then they said. " come with us, your going to rehab"

" im not crazy! When she wakes up ask her"

" we will, don't worry about that"

They removed the sheet from her body. As soon as it was lifted, her eyes fluttered open. I smiled. She looked at herself with wonder. Then looked into my eyes.

" how long have I been asleep?"

" a week and a bit"

" well I don't think I need anymore sleep for 2 weeks"

I laughed at her. Even now she could make me laugh. She had always been like this. I bent down over her and she sat up. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I hugged her and we held each other for what seemed like ages. Clary pulled away and she smiled at me.

" why do you have four chairs trailing behind you?"

" long story I'll tell you later"

She nodded and smiled. I could tell she was weak. Her eyes had black circles around them and she was so very skinny. Her lips were a pale pink but was gaining colour. Her hair a healthy red. Her eyes a pale green and her skin tone normal. What still puzzled me was how it had rained and then gotten so hot. I reminded myself to ask her about it later. The nurses grabbed more needles and put them close to her arm. " no!" she yelled.

The nurses faces went to a shocked expression and then put them down. She jerked her arm away from their grasp. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself closer to me. For protection. That night we both slept together. I cradled her close to me, in my arms. I woke up to a tickling feeling on my stomach. I looked down and saw it was clary's fingers. She was tracing her finger up and down my stomach. I smiled and she looked up at me. " what are you doing?"

I asked her.

" I miss it"

I laughed. " how are you feeling?"

" umm not good, my chest is killing me"

" do you need anything?"

" no, thanks im good"

" okay"

She smiled and then went back to dragging her finger along my stomach. That was one of the reasons I love her. Even if she is in pain she can still make me laugh. She tries so hard to make others laugh and it works, like she doesn't give it a thought. We laid there together for a while when a nurse came in. she told me to leave. I didn't want to but she told me she was just changing the bandages. I hesitated and then left, closing the door behind me.

I waited in the hallway for five minutes and then I was allowed back in. I sat down beside her and she held my hand. " so why did you have chairs attached to you?"

" umm," I said smiling, " I was arrested"

" WHAT? Why?"

" it wasn't serious, just by the security guy. When you, you know stopped breathing. They left you for ten minutes and then tried to cover you but I wouldn't let them, I told them you would come around and they wouldn't listen. They called security and he half dragged me down the hallway and handcuffed me to the chairs there. Do you know what they were going to do with you? Do an autopsy and send you to a university to educate people on horse dangers. I wouldn't let them and then I pulled the chairs from the wall and I heard you grinding your teeth and I knew you were alive"

" aww, but how did you manage that. The chairs are bolted to bricks"

" I know that. I told you im strong. You've been gawking at me all morning"

She smiled and then said, " I cant believe you did that for me"

" I would do it over and over again"

She rested her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while. Then I spoke. " you know I love you right?'

" yes I do and I love you too"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. After ten minutes I noticed her looking out the window. Not even looking, staring. It was a stare of longing, like when you want something so bad all you can do is stare. It was very sunny outside. Not a cloud in the sky. I looked back to her and I smiled. " you want to go out there don't you?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the window. " I'll be right back"

" where are you going?"

" to the front desk"

She didn't question me just nodded and continued staring. I went out the door and walked to the front desk. I leant over it and the woman stared at me with her beady brown eyes. " can I help you?"

" yes, I was wondering if Clary Fray can go outside for like half an hour or something?"

" im not in charge of those things honey, you'll have to go ask a nurse"

" okay thanks anyway"

She smiled and then she answered the phone. I walked up the hallway and found a nurse cleaning up something sticky from the floor.

" excuse me, I was wondering if Clary Fray can go outside for half an hour or something?"

" yeah sure"

" thanks"

I walked back to her room and she was still sitting there staring out the window. I laughed. " come on"

" where are we going?"

" outside"

" really?"

" yeah come on":

I helped her up and she was very shaky on her feet. It took a couple of tries before she managed to walk. I helped her walk outside with her arm around my shoulder. As we neared the door, I saw it was very sunny. A pale blue sky and green grass. I felt her get excited. I opened the doors and the heat immediately fell through the doors. She took a deep breath and she smiled. It was like watching something that had been behind concrete her whole life and just come out. I smiled. She bolted forward, her hand escaped mine and she ran forward. Her long curly hair bouncing behind her.

I followed her and I stopped short. She was lying on the ground, spread out in the grass, arms apart beside her. Her eyes were closed. My heart pounded in my chest. I sprinted over to her and grabbed her hand.

" Clary?" her eyes fluttered open.

" yeah?"

" are you okay?"

" yeah im better than ever"

" good I thought something bad had happened"

She smiled and closed her eyes once more. Letting the sun soak her. I laid down beside her and felt the warmth of the sun. " is that why you moved here? For the sun?" I asked her.

" no, I wanted to know what the country felt like, its different from the city, I like the space, the different smells, I hate the car fumes and smoke in the city"

" do you regret moving?"

" no, I did when we first got here, leaving my friends who cared for me"

" you weren't always rich?"

" no, when I was little we were struggling to pay bills, our house was taken away at one point and we lived with my Nan for a while, then dad got a good job and we moved here"

" Oh. Can I ask you something?"

" yeah"

" Alec told me you were raised by your Nan and pop, was it true?"

She hesitated stammered the words " y - yes they did"

" but why? You had a mum and dad and you were their only child"

" no, I wasn't their only child, they had four children, me, my two brothers and my sister. They raised me because mum and dad were always working, trying to pay off bills. They were never there when something big happened. Like walking, or my first tooth or even talking"

" what happened?"

" my brothers and sister were in the house. They died as well, my whole family did"

" I am really sorry that you heard it the other week"

" it doesn't matter, you should have known anyway"

"do you think lightning is still alive?"

She sat up and opened her eyes. She stared off into space. Probably thinking.

" yes, he was only four when he was taken from me"

" do you know where he went?"

" somewhere in Birdsville"

" have you ever thought about visiting him?"

" I've tried but dad says no every time and I don't know the address"

" what do you say we go for a little trip?"

Her eyes softened, she sighed and then said, "okay, how will we know where they live?"

" I will get it from your dad. Someone has to know"

" he will never tell you"

" I have a gift with getting information, trust me"

" it better not be violent"

" damn"

" how are we going to get it?"

" well Luke or Alec must know"

" they might, but it's a better chance they don't and even if we do find the guy, lightning might not even be there anymore"

' don't lose hope, we might still find him"

She smiled and nodded. She stared back listlessly at the trees. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. She took my hand and held it. We sat like that until the sun went down and the shade started to show. We both got up and went back to her room. That night went fast. It seemed though it was day as soon as we got to sleep but I knew we had gone to sleep just as it was turning dark. When I got up there was a tray of breakfast on the bedside table. There were orange juice, toast, eggs, all that like a buffet. I took a piece of toast, a glass of juice and one egg and left the rest for her when she woke up. I walked out of the room and stood in the doorway. I took out my phone and called Luke. He answered gruffly as if he had been asleep.

"hello?"

" Luke its me"

He jumped to attention " is everything okay?"

" everything's fine, doctors say she should be able to come home tomorrow or something"

" that's good, is that all you wanted?'

" no actually I wanted to know if you know were lightning went?"

He hesitated and said " he went to a man as a birthday present for his son, his 21st and he lives In Birdsville"

" yeah she told me but do you know the address?"

" it should be around in the files or something why?"

" I was going to use it as a Christmas present, you know seeing her horse for the first time in what 8 years?"

" yeah I guess that would be nice, I have never seen a girl and her horse have such a bond in all my experience with horses, it was amazing"

" yeah I wish I had seen them. But why hasn't she talked about him?"

" she doesn't like to because its too hard. She has had everything she ever cared about ripped from her. Nothing she has ever had ever belonged to her just her, she loved that horse more than anything. Everyday after school she would go see him in the paddock, he would gallop along the fence line, with the car and she would jump out before the car stopped and would run to him. In that mare and foal paddock was were his paddock was. He always grazed under the mango tree with her never leaving her side. that's why she sits there all the time"

" I thought that was her happy place, I have seen her crying there all the time"

" yes because that's where lightning used to graze, and where the mares and foals play together, it makes her happy"

" but when I see her she is always crying over something that happened at school"

' god you know nothing boy. When she had lightning, he was only the second horse they had, him and a Clydesdale, all the girls at school befriended her, hoping to ride the horse, they all thought he was beautiful because he was a pale grey Arabian with a lightning streak marking. She let them ride him once and the girls upset him. It was the first time he reared and bucked and she never let anyone on him again. It was like protecting something worth a lot to you. They all got mad at her and ignored her and then when he was sold, the family got rich and the girls wanted her to buy them things, but she kept saving and saving to buy lightning back_"

" wait, your telling me, she has saved all her money since she was 10 years old?"

" yes, she wants to buy her horse back, if the man saw what a bond they had he would give him back but its his sons horse and he is very tough and hard on horses"

" well that could happen if you tell me where he lives?"

" oh yeah right, hold on a sec"

I waited for ten minutes, pacing up and down the hallway. Then Luke came back.

" he lives at 103 Goondagye road"

" okay thanks, anyway we'll be home tomorrow, so ill see you then"

" all right then bye"

I took the phone away from my ear and went to walk back inside, when I was stopped by a little girl in a purple dressing gown, holding a teddy bear. She was wearing a blue and red beanie.

I realised It was the bald girl from a week ago.

I smiled and said " hello, how are you?"

" hi, im good, what about you?"

" I am feeling great"

" that's good, how is that girl?"

" she's fine and we are going home tomorrow"

" oh, that's great, see god did listen to my prayers"

" you.. Actually prayed for her?"

" yeah, when I saw how sad you were in the hallway I had to"

" thankyou, would you like to see her?"

" oh yes please, if she doesn't mind"

" she wont, trust me"

I opened the door for her and peered inside. She was awake and sitting up, drinking her juice. She looked over at the door and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 tradition

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Okay im going to give you readers a challenge. If I get at least 10 reviews I will give the people who reviewed a shout out and the next chapter will be up very soon!**_

Then Jace came forward and sat down at the foot of my bed. " Maia here, has been praying for you, I met her in the hallway when you were being operated on"

Her eyes softened. " really? You prayed for me and you had no idea who I was?"

" yes, I knew I had to when I saw him crying in the hallway"

" he was crying?"

" yes and he looked sad so I prayed for you and now look at yourself"

" well thankyou so much, I appreciate it"

" wow, no thankyou, I needed something to take my mind of this thing, I was getting to me the other week"

" aww honey come here"

She wondered closer to the bed and I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a big hug. I felt her smile against my arm. Then she pulled away.

" I have to go now, its time for my kemo"

" okay then, good luck"

" thankyou" she gave Jace a hug too before she left. The door closed slowly behind her. " well she's a nice little girl"

" I know"

" I didn't know you wanted to have a child" he said winking,

" no, I am not having any children, no way"

" okay fine, I don't want kids either"

I smiled and he laughed. We sat in my room for another couple of hours. Then a nurse came in. she told Jace to turn around. He did, like a child being sent to a corner. The nurse changed the bandage on my ankle and she said I didn't need the one on my head.

She took it off and it felt good. She changed the one on my chest and dressed me in my own clothes which were jeans and a tee shirt. It felt good being in my own clothes. She asked me to walk a few strides. I did and I almost fell over. She gave me crutches and I said I didn't need them. She shrugged and then told me to take a deep breath. I winced at the pain. She told me to breathe normally and not take deep breaths. She told Jace to turn back around. The nurse packed up all my stuff, like my clothes and other things. Jace picked up the bags, only two of them and walked out the door. I felt my heart pound. The nurse helped me walk down the hallway. The cold tiles sending electric sensations through my toes. It felt nice compared to sitting In hot blankets all day being served things and not being allowed to walk around. We reached the front doors, reece held it open for me and I walked out. Almost instantly a crowd of people surrounded me. There was ladies and men holding microphones, flashing lights, people yelling at me. A nurse came and brought me back inside, she closed and locked the doors.

" what was all that about?" I asked her. " they probably want to know your story"

" my story? Whats my story, I don't even know what happened! I just woke up in bandages"

The nurse looked at Jace concerned. He nodded and looked down.

" okay, you came to us covered in blood. He told me you were kicked in your chest by a horse and landed on rocks. You should have died instantly there and then but you didn't. nobody knows why. Jace told us the sun would help you recover, so we put you in a room with windows, the sun came but nothing happened. You were so weak, we waited days and there was no change. On the last day, it started storming. It poured rain and hail. Thunder and lightning. Trees fell down and roads were evacuated. Then it stopped and got painfully hot. Jace almost fainted. It reached 70 degrees which is more than a human could outlast and then you passed away. They covered you and were going to do an autopsy but Jace was so intent that you would come back, he punched a doctor who Is now on holidays and the security handcuffed him to a chair and he broke them, and came back to you. He heard you grind your teeth and knew you were alive. Then we uncovered you and your eyes opened and your colour returned, this has never happened in almost two centuries, the last person who came back the way you did was a teenage girl called Imogen Fray"

" im related to a Imogen Fray, on my dads side, it was his mothers, mothers mother"

" well maybe it's a gene thing, but its very rare and they want to ask you questions"

" should I let them?"

" that's your decision, I could let them in one at a time for you or you could chose a few"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to tell them anything, I don't remember any of it happening"

" that's okay, we all understand, you can ignore them, while I help you into the car"

" okay, thanks"

**Chapter 12 - I miss you**

We all got up again and we neared the door, they bombarded us again and we ignored them. Jace put the bags in the Taxi and helped me in. the nurse waved goodbye and then was devoured by the growing mass of people. The taxi sped off and it seemed to take forever to get home. We passed through the city, it smelt like hamburgers and hot chips and the unforgettable smell of petrol. I crinkled my nose. It was a smell that had long been smelt and it was a smell I wished to forget. We passed through the city and we were back on open road. The smell of petrol gone from my nostrils and replaced by grass, corn and livestock.

The smell I loved. I could see my house in the distance. I longed to go see a horse. Any horse. I didn't care if it was a dangerous horse. After a week and a bit of not seeing one I felt alone. Even though I had Jace but I needed a horse. As we neared the driveway I half expected to see lightning galllop down and follow us up the driveway but he wasn't there. I knew that. He was in Birdsville. As we drove up the driveway, I stared out the window, just day dreaming. I saw a picture in the back of my mind that played out in front of me.

I saw lightning galloping along the fence neighing, ears pricked. He tossed his head and he was racing the car. I smiled. The car stopped and the driver turned around. Jace handed him money and he smiled. He turned back around and counted. I kept seeing him in the paddock. He was at the gate. He reared and neighed. A whinny that pierced the sky.

" did you see that?"

Jace turned around. " see what?"

" lightning, he was in the paddock!"

" there is nothing there"

I looked again and he was gone. " maybe I was just dreaming"

He smiled and grabbed the bags. Luke and Alec walked out of the house and jogged over. Smiles stretching from one ear to the other. I smiled and jogged to them. Luke outstretched his arms and together Alec , Luke and I hugged each other. We walked inside and Jace and I went upstairs to my bedroom. He set the bag down beside the bed and smiled at me. " how's your chest?"

" its fine"

I turned around, looking at my horse posters. It was what I did when I came home from anything. I went to the window and stared down at the green fields dotted with horses. I smiled. I opened the window and a cool breeze wafted in the room. I saw Gypsy in the paddock. Her mane rippling in the wind. I turned back around and I walked out of the room. I heard Jace follow.

He spun me around to face him in the kitchen. " come with me?"

" where are you going?"

" to see Gypsy"

" Gypsy? Why?'

" because she is my horse and I want to see her"

" but she caused all this"

" I know that and I don't care, I am brave and I have confidence, and I will face whatever almost killed me with no fear"

He sighed. " I love you"

I smiled and he put his arm around me and we walked to the paddock. Gypsy trotted up to the gate, just like lightning used to do. I climbed onto the fence rails so I was as tall as her and I stuck my hand through the rails. She put her nose in it and looked up at me, as if she was apologizing. " its okay, Im fine"

She snorted and kept looking at me. " come here, you big sook"

She whinnied and tossed her head. I climbed over the fence and landed on my feet on the grass. I completey forgot about my ankle and fell over. Gypsy caught me with her head and helped me back up. I coughed a little as the dust went up my nose and tickled my throat. I patted her neck and kissed her nose. She snorted. Jace climbed over the fence and asked if I was okay, I nodded and forced a smile. The truth - I was in a lot of pain. I only nodded because he knew when I lied. My nose twitched.

" come on lets go" he said.

" no, wait a minute"

" why?"

" what's the date today?"

" the 17 December why?"

" oh my god, come one"

I hopped off toward one of the other paddocks. I heard Jace call my name and then say why. He caught up with me and scooped me up. He held me in his arms and stopped. " come on":

" stop, where are we going?"

" to the mango tree"

" why?"

" I'll tell you when we get there"

Jace sighed and walked over to the mango tree. He set me down at the base of it. There was a patch of green grass and in the middle a silver piece that was a dead piece of grass. I touched the trunk of the tree and looked up. There was one mango on the tree, it was half yellow, orange and green. It was fat too. I stood on the above ground root on my tiptoes and reached up. I winced in pain and I fell back down off the root. I couldn't do it, it hurt too much. I turned around too Jace. " can you get that for me?"

" sure"

He stood on the root and grabbed the mango. It pulled free from the branch easily and he handed it to me. I said thanks and then crouched down on the dirt. He stood beside me, waiting for his explanation. I pulled a root from the ground. It was wide at one end like a shovel. I dug up the piece of grass and made a hole. " when lightning was here, I used to sit here and watch him, every 17th of December, a single mango would ripen and it would be the only one until next year. He always used to stretch his neck and eat it. It was his favourite food in the whole world. When he left, I dug up this piece of silver grass and buried it cause he would drop the seed around here"

" so you do this every year even when your sick?"

" yep"

" you miss him that much that you carry on planting mango seeds?"

" yes" I felt the hot tears spring in my eyes. I put the mango in the ground and then two tear drops fell on it. I smiled and wiped them away from my eyes. I covered the hole back up and stood up. I wiped my tears away again. " I miss you lightning" I whispered to no - one in particular. Jace put his arm around me and spun me into him. I wrapped my arms around the small of his back and he pulled me close. Jace pulled away as I heard his name shouted from the house. He started walking towards the house and when he saw I wasn't following him, he turned around and beckoned me " I want to stay here a while"

" are you sure?"

" yes, you go"

He shrugged and continued towards the house. I sat down where I had planted the mango and watched the foals play underneath their mothers. I smiled. One of the fillies neighed and reared because her mum wasn't watching her beat up one of the other fillies. I laughed. I picked up a root and started drawing in the dirt. I started to draw a horse when I heard my name be called from the house. I stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off my clothes as I did. I walked to the house and opened the door. Luke and Jace were sitting at the table, with a massive pile of papers in front of them. Most of them were ripped and torn in places. Some of them had photos. I knew what they were. They were the information of horses that dad had sold in the past. The valuable ones had photos. there was one that stood out. It was in front of Jace. It had a picture of a silver horse with a lightning streak marking. I hopped over to the table and picked up the paper. It had everything to do with him on it, his date of birth, his mum and dad, his breed, age, height, everything down to his last vet check up. At the bottom of the paper was an address and the name of the man. I felt a surge in my stomach. I put the paper down and stared off into space.

It had said the price of lightning at the bottom, $36,000. I didn't know how much I had. I walked up the stairs and went to me bedroom. I pulled a brick out of my wall and pulled out my money box. It was a secret compartment in the wall, where I had to pull the brick out to get to it and inside was a blue shoebox with all my money in it. I emptied it and counted it. $35,000. Damn I thought. If I was going to buy him back I would need at least double the amount. My heart sunk in my chest. I looked inside the hole again and found another box. A small one with a lock on it. I pulled it out and unlocked it with the key taped to the side. Inside was a bunch of photos. I had forgotten that box was there. I went to my bed and sat on it, I emptied the photos out of the box and looked at them one by one. They showed everything before the fire. I had taken most of them.

The first one was me as a little girl. My long ringlet hair around my face, hiding behind a tree. Then it showed my family. Every single one of them. Then there was a break, a piece of cardboard separating two groups. I took it out and underneath was photos of all my horses. Lightning and my pops horses. Even my pony that I had owned since I was born. Every single horse or pony I had ever owned was there. I felt a tear spring into my eyes. It showed lots of pictures of lightning, either grazing, rearing, bucking, playing, eating, me riding him or exercising him. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They fell from my eyes and landed on my lap. I heard the door open and the floorboards creak as someone walked in. I looked up and saw it was Jace . I wiped away my tears and he sat down in front of me. " are you okay?"

" yes I'm fine"

He looked at the pile of photos on the bed and picked one up. " will you tell?"

He handed me photos and I said what they were. He picked one up of my family and asked me to name them. He pointed to them. He pointed to a baby boy, another boy and a girl. " those were my brothers and sister. Johnothan , Hodge and Rebecca "

" they all look like you"

" do not"


	10. Chapter 10 jace's old life

_**Hello readers! Here are the shout outs to the people who reviewed. Big thanks to georgie2012, **__**LittleMissSparkie2012**__** and my besties miki and mel!Please read and review. Tell me what you think!**__**J**_

He shrugged and continued pointing. " nan, pop, grandma, grandad, Michael, Kaelie, Jessamine, Will, Tessa , Jem, Magnus, Henry , Max, Raphael, charlotte, Kyle, Jordan, camille, Maureen and her son Eric"

" wow, there are a lot of weird names in your family"

" only on my Dad's side, it was a tradition they had, to name their kids weirdly but my mum didn't want to, she said those names were weird"

" not really, my dad's name was Stephon"**( pronounced Stef - awn)**

" really? I thought you never knew your dad?"

" I did until I was 8 , my foster mum was a family friend"

" oh, can you tell me about your life, I mean you know lots about mine and I hardly know anything about yours?"

" okay, you have a point. I was born in Darwin. My family lived in a remote section of the bush with their cattle, sheep, pigs, chooks and horses.

I had a very promising future. Inheriting the farm and I was to end up marrying some girl that I had never met before. Her name was Aline and by the sounds of her she sounded awful. She hated animals, wore very pristine clothes and always wore expensive jewellery. When I was 7 my mum got very sick. They told her she had contracted Hendra Virus. When there was that massive outbreak. She was sent to hospital in intensive care and all our horses were dying, one by one. They all died eventually. With my mum out of her job, dad had to work three different jobs during the day.

He became tired and cranky and we were so poor. He struggled to pay bills and one day we lost the farm. The bank took it from us and we were forced to live with my grandparents. About a week after we lost the farm, the hospital called late at night and told me that my mum had died. My dad broke down crying and my grandparents comforted him and me. That night, I woke to sobs. I didn't know why. I followed the sobs and I ended up in the bathroom. My dad was there hanging from the shower curtains. He had hanged himself. My grandma rushed me out of the room and took me to my room where she sat with me and held me. I didn't cry, I was just shocked. My dad hadn't given a reason or anything not even a clue. He had a son that he was supposed to look after but he killed himself. Three days later we were robbed.

They took everything and shot my grandparents. My grandad knew they were in the house and told me to keep quiet and sit in the cupboard. I did and held my breath. Then I heard two gunshots and the door slam. I ran out to find my grandma and grandad dead in their own blood. I called the police and they did investigations which landed the man in jail. He committed suicide in his cell. They asked me if I had any relatives or family friends. I had none, they were all dead. They found a lady called Beth who was my mothers old friend. She took me in and raised me until my 9 birthday, then she was forced to move overseas for her job and wouldn't take me with her. The police sent me to a friend of theirs. He was a 46 year old man, never had kids and wanted one.

He took me to clubs at night and one day a fight club where I ended up with my ribs. Then he sent me away like I was nothing. He told me I was no use to him anymore. Then another lady took me in as a playmate for her son, her son was mean and I hated him more than anything. She sent me away when I punched him. I was kept locked in a room for another year and a half and then I decided I couldn't stay here any longer so I climbed out the window and ran away. I ended up here and I sat under the bridge. I stole food and clothes from shops and I learned to fight from watching the fight club matches take place in the street. The police tried to take me a couple of times and then your dad found me. So there you go, my life story"

I was silent for a moment and then " oh my god, that's so sad"

" I know, but its my life"

" it was your life, and now your life is with me"

"but I havent changed, im still the same"

I put my hands on his cheeks and stared into his soulful blue eyes " you don't have to be that anymore"

He smiled and I leaned into him, my lips brushing his. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. He held me too. One hand in my hair and the other on my back. It felt nice, we hadn't kissed since before the accident. It felt like the first time it rained after a long drought. Sparks flew through my lips and into my stomach. He pulled me close still. I felt myself fall back against the pillows. As I did so, something sharp stabbed me in the back. I shot up and said ow. Jace pulled away and stared at me. " what happened?"

" something stabbed me"

" like what?"

" I don't know, but it was sharp"

" turn around and let me look"

I did. I lifted my shirt and I felt his fingers touch my back. " there's nothing there, but its bleeding a bit"

I got up off the bed and pulled the blankets with me, shaking them. I heard a clatter on the floor. It was faint. I looked at the floor and bent down to pick up a piece of glass. I held it in my fingers and stared at it. The tip had blood on it. My blood. I threw it in the bin and went into the bathroom and looked at it in the mirror. I couldn't reach it with my fingers. I could see a little drop of blood forming in my back. Jace came in and helped me. He washed it with water and then our names were called for dinner. We held hands the way down the stairs. We sat together at the table and ate our dinner. When we were finished I went back to my room and continued looking at my photos. I flipped through them and smiled. There was hundreds of me riding lightning and patting him, grooming him. It was times that were horribly missed. I fell asleep on the top of my bed, with pictures strewn everywhere. When I woke up I got dressed in jeans and a singlet. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail. I went downstairs and saw Luke and Jace sitting on the couch watching the today show. It had a reporter live at the hospital telling a story of me the girl that died.

" two days ago, 17 year old Clary Fray, was discharged from the hospital after a fatal kick in the chest from her horse Gypsy. The nurses say her boyfriend Jace Wayland , destroyed a whole row of chairs to get to her. She died and then came back to life after being dead for 15 minutes. Nothing like this has ever happened in this small rural town. I am sure she will get loads of media attention. Many people say this fatal kick has now put horses number one on the danger list. Many parents are urging their children away from horses and the town mayor is now declaring whether horses should be banned from use in this town. Could this be the end of horses in this state?"


	11. Chapter 11 THE NEW LAW

_**Read and review please. And I might put pictures up in the stories or however you use the image manager**__**J**_

My mouth dropped open. The mayor couldn't do that. He wouldn't. horses were such a major part of everyone's lives here, especially mine. Without horses my life would be over. I closed my mouth. Sadness was replaced my anger. I gritted my teeth and both of them turned around. " jeese you are quiet" Luke said.

" how long have you been there?" Jace said.

" since it started"

I felt my eyes grow hot and I clenched my fists.

" the mayor isn't going to do it you know?"

" not if I have a say about it"

I stormed out of the room, getting my helmet from the shelf. I jogged to the stables where Gypsy was standing there waiting for her feed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Jace. " where are you going?"

" to see the mayor"

" im coming with"

I smiled and saddled up Gypsy. He was probably coming with me to make sure I didn't get hurt. I was going to convince the mayor to keep horses even if it meant I would die. A world without horses would end my life and I would die. At the moment the only thing that's keeping me alive is Jace and the horses. Only those two things. Nothing else. Since that fire I have wished to die to rejoin my family. To see them once again. As soon as I had saddled up Gypsy, she gave a snort and trotted off out of the stable. I cantered down the driveway and Jace caught up eventually. We trotted side by side to town. There was a cluster of people at the Town Hall. I dismounted and told Jace to hold my reins.

I pushed through the crowd and there were two police men standing guard. I pushed past them. They didn't try and stop me. I walked into the hall and found the Mayor sitting at his desk drinking coffee and eating a burger. The mayor was on the heavy side, I had to admit. He had a double chin and everything. I knocked on the door. He looked up and saw it was me and he said. " ah, young Clary, any of your requests shall come true. You brought media attention to this crummy town and for that I am grateful. What can I do for you? Anything?"

" oh that's good, um first this town is the best, and second I don't want you to pass the law for banning horses"

" but miss Clary, one killed you"

" no, see you don't know what happened, you weren't there"

" well then what happened?"

" someone must of dropped a soft drink can or something in one of the bushes and the sun reflected off it and it shone into Gypsy's eyes. She only reared and bucked because it was hurting her eyes"

" well, she could of just turned away"

" no, Mr Bane, she couldn't. I was controlling her, what would you have done? If you were carrying someone who was pulling you into the direction of something that scared the hell out of you? I would have kicked"

" yes but you are not a horse, you are a human being of my town who almost died"

" I know that, but do you know what has kept me alive for ten years?"

" what?"

" the horses. Please they are my life. Have you heard about my life?"

" I don't see how horses are anyone's life, they poo in places you don't want them to, they bite, kick. But no I have not heard about your life"

" when I was born, my mother and father wanted nothing to do with me. They paid my nan and pop to raise me. They never saw any big milestones in my whole life, they were never there even when I broke my arm in preschool. Have you heard of a massive fire that killed almost 20 people?"

" yes, what a tragedy, there was lots of kids too"

" yeah, that was my whole family. I saw their burnt bodies, covered In ash. The only thing I had left of my nan and pop was my horse lightning who pop brought for me. He was four at the time. We had an unimaginable bond that nobody understood. The day after the fire my mum and dad sold him. I cried and sat in the mud of the driveway for a week and a half before I was convinced to move. I attented their funeral and cried for days. Nothing could make me feel better. Then my mum died of cancer. She had been very abusive. She had slit my wrists, tried to feed me to the very aggressive dog which I have scars for, she has done numerous things to try and kill me. When she died it was like Dads spirit did too. He didn't talk to me and he kidnapped me three years ago. Now he is in jail for the rest of his life. Do you know what its like to have everything you have ever cared for taken away from you? Everything has always been ripped from me, torn from my heart, nothing has ever belonged to me, just me for a long time. Horses are the only thing that is holding me to this earth. Please, if you are kind at all, you will not pass this law. Please sir?"

He didn't answer for a minute. " I am sorry to hear that, it was very heart touching, but im afraid whats done is done. I will make you a deal if you can get 300 signatures by tomorrow afternoon, the horses stay, if not they will all be shot and canned for pet food, got it?"

" yes, thankyou so much"

I smiled and shook hands. He handed me a couple of pages and a pen. " get going clock is ticking"

I smiled and jogged out of the room and out the double doors. The first thing I saw was Jace's hopeful face sticking out from behind the swarming crowd. I cleared my voice. " excuse me?"

The crowd didn't stop their loud yells. " excuse me?" I said louder. They still didn't stop. " HEY!" they all stopped and attention was on me. All eyes were on me concentrating. " I have been and talked with the mayor. He said if I can get 300 signitures by tomorrow afternoon, horses stay, if not they get slaughtered for pet food. Please pass this around and sign"

I handed It to the nearest person and they handed it on and so on. Eventually everyone had signed it. Even the two police men and Jace. Everyone there equalled up to 150. It was a good start but not enough. I said thanks and everyone went back home. I mounted Gypsy and walked beside Jace.

We walked along the streets, going to houses and getting everyone in the house to sign, even the kids. By lunch time we had 245. We were almost there. I was determined and many people knew that when I set my mind to something it was done in a matter of hours. We decided to get some lunch, so we bought some sandwiches from the gas station. The man at the counter signed the petiton too. " hey what about the hospital?"

" yeah good idea" we finished the sandwiches and then trotted off to the hospital. We were greeted at the front door by a nurse. We smiled and nodded. We dismounted. Jace went inside to get them this time, while I stayed with the horses. It was kind of quiet around the hospital, there was always something happening. Maybe a woman giving birth, or cries, but nothing. Absolutely nothing today, it was weird. I heard a truck pull up and looked to see it. My nerves rose. It was a channel 9 news truck. A woman reporter and a man with a camera got out. I turned into Gypsy's mane, hoping they wouldn't see me. The reporter was right beside me. " hi, are you Clary Fray?"_**remember to review**__**J**__** thankyou**_


	12. Chapter 12 the news story

_**Read and review please**__**J**__** and try out my other stories dark secrets and tried but failed**__**J**__** thanks**_

" yes, why?"

" oh that's good, we were both wondering whether you would like to be interviewed?"

" I don't know-"

" it will only take five minutes, I promise"

" um, okay fine, five minutes"

The reporter waved at the camera man who was busy watching a bird. He apologised and then turned on the camera.

" hello, Im Idris Alicante, Live at the Alice Springs Hospital, where I have the remarkable survivour. Clary Fray. So Clary what was this whole ordeal like for you?"

" um well you know scary. I was unconscious for most of it'

" okay, well can you tell us how it all happened?"

" Jace and I were riding through the bush when the sun must of reflected off a can and it shined straight into Gypsy's eyes," I said patting her forehead, " she didn't like it so she reared and bucked and then bolted. When I eventually fell off, her hind leg caught my chest and I went flying into the rocks"

" that must have been quite a ride, do you have a scar or something were she kicked you?"

" yes, it's a big one too, if you can see her hooves"

The camera man moved the camera to look at Gypsy's hooves. The reporter did also.

" so how do you think Jace handled it?"

" when he told me what happened, I didn't think he handled it very well at all. He told me he was handcuffed to chairs and pulled them free of the wall just to get to me"

" how sweet.. Where is Jace now?"

" he is inside collecting signatures"

" oh, what for?"

" well the mayor is deciding on a new law where horses will be banned from this town forever because of this and if I don't get 300 signatures by tomorrow afternoon then it will be passed"

" oh, I did see that on the news last night. Well we wish you all the luck in this petition and we will sign it for you"

" okay thankyou"

" this is Idris Alicante reporting to you live from Alice Springs Hospital, goodnight"

The camera man put the camera down and Idris returned her gaze to me. " that was awesome!"

" um thanks"

" well we best be going, then, see ya"

" yeah bye"

They got back in their van and drove away. Jace emerged from the doors and strode towards me. Then I remembered something. They didn't even sign it. Damn I thought. " quick lets go to the mayor"

" do we have enough?"

" yeah more"

" how much?"

" 500"

" yay, come on then"


	13. Chapter 13 broken deals

_**This mayors a really big poo bum. Haha enjoy and don't forget to review.!**_

We cantered to the town hall. The crowd of people were still there. When Jace and I stopped the crowd hushed and no noise erupted. They all had their eyes on me, with hopeful faces. I held up the clipboard and said "500!"

All of a sudden the crowd erupted in a burst of cheering and clapping. I smiled. The mayor came out of the town hall to see what was going on. " whats going on?"

" I have got something for you"

I handed him the clipboard and he skimmed the signiatures. " you got more than I asked for"

" yes sir"

" but that's like everyone in this town. Does everyone need horses around here?"

Everyone nodded. " well as mayor of this town, I will give the horses two weeks and if there are no accidents or outbreaks than they can stay. This petition is not enough"

" but we had a deal"

" deals are meant to be broken"

The anger burned inside me. I felt my fists tighten and then my shoulders tense.

" hey mate, you better back off. Never get a woman angry. Especially one with a cause"

The mayor smirked and took a step back. I felt myself take a step toward the mayor and then big heavy hands on my shoulders. It was one of the police men. " come on, easy now"

I stepped back and unclenched my fists. I went back to Gypsy. " you'll see. Horses are not dangerous wild animals"

The mayor stormed back inside. I vaulted onto Gypsy's back and galloped home. When we got home, I was caught by Jace. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. " are you alright?"

" yeah. God I hate that mayor, nobody ever did like him. If he hates horses then why did he move to a town where horses are everyones life?"

" he is a weirdo, but what are you going to do?"

" do something crazy to make him move"

" no, that's dumb, don't do that, lets find some dirt on him like a big secret and threaten to tell everyone if he doesn't move"

" and how will we get that?"

" well, has he said anything to you?"

" he said this town was crummy but that's not e-"

" that's good, we can use it against him, threaten to tell the whole town and he will beg us not too"

" that's blackmail though. Its illegal"

" so? He wouldn't file a complaint because we could tell the secret anytime"

" Jace, sometimes I worry about you"

" that's what everyone says, its kinda funny, oh well that's what foster homes does to you"

" don't say that, I love you for who you are"

" that's good, cause I don't plan on changing"

I smiled.

" hey, you wanna know something?"

" what?"

" I am so happy that my life turned out the way it did"

" why?"

" because if nothing like this happened, I would be married to Aline right now, unhappy, miserable and wasting money on her clothes. I would never have met you"

" aww, are you saying I make you happy?"

" yes ma'am, you make me happy every single day of my life"

I laughed and smiled. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

" what would you do without me?" I said.

" I seriously don't know"

I kissed his cheek now. He smiled and I saw him blush for the second time.

" you blushed!"

He put his hands to his cheeks as he blushed more. " I am not"

" you are so Jace I can see it"

" men can blush too! Why is it a problem?"

" no, its cute"

" cute? I have never been called cute in all my life, and now I suddenly blush and everyone drops things just to say im cute?"

" I didn't drop anything, always thought you were cute, since the first moment I saw you"

" really? Me too"

I laughed. After a while he did too. " how come I've never seen you blush?"

" I don't know, I do sometimes"

" when?"

" I don't know when im blushing"

He shrugged and smiled. I smiled back. It was now almost night time and I was tired. I decided I was going to bed. I stood up and went upstairs. I was being followed. I turned around and saw Jace tip toeing behind me. " what are you doing?" " what are you doing?"" nothing, what are you doing?"" going to bed"

" why?"

" because I'm tired"

" okay fine, I wont tell you what I surprise I have got for you"

" well it's a surprise I'm not supposed to know"

He shrugged and as I walked away he stood on the stairs. He had his head

lowered and looking at his feet. Before I went through the door I pointed my head towards him and said " your fly's open"_**review. Review.! Please. What do u think is gonna happen next? * smiles cheekily***_


	14. Chapter 14 how it really happened

_**I lied nothing happened between them**__**J**__** review please**_

I smiled as I watched him pull the zipper back up and blush once more. I closed the door and went to bed. I turned off the light and crawled into my covers. I closed my eyes and I was overwhelmed by a dream. I dreamt about the fire. Lightning. It was the first time I had dreamt about it since the year after it. That was a long time ago. I was re - living it all. I felt all the emotions I felt then. Hope, sadness, anger. A dream had never felt more real to me than this one. I dreamt that I was riding lightning around, my phone started ringing. I dismounted and held lightnings reins and answered it. It was my nan and pop. They were shouting. I heard screams In the background and the sound of cracks. " we love you Clary!"

Before I could say anything, the line was disconnected. I was confused. I mounted lightning and galloped off to the holiday house. I saw what was left of the holiday house, ashes and burnt trees that were black. There was no greenery or bricks or anything.

I dismounted and ground tied lightning. I walked through the ashes. Feeling the warmness through my boots. It hadn't been there long. As I walked through the ashes I felt something stab my foot. I bent down and picked my way through the ashes. My hands went black from it. I grabbed the thing that had poked me. It was sticky. I dragged it through the ashes. It was a bone. I screamed and dropped it. I screamed out names of my family but nobody answered. I kept walking through the ashes. Lightning snorted and stamped his hoof. I was walking blindly and tripped over something. Thinking it was a rock, I walked back a few steps to see what it was. I put my hand too my mouth as I saw what it was. My pop, covered in ash, his face missing and his arms and legs burnt to a crisp. I couldn't see him at all. It didn't look like my pop. I backed up a few steps and screamed as loud as I could.

My whole family was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. that's when I woke up. I woke up to my shoulders being shaken. I screamed once more and then my eyes opened. I saw Jace standing beside the bed. Both hands on my shoulders. His face was full of worry I could see it. He was in his boxers. " what happened?" he asked me.

I hesitated. " I had a bad dream"

" do you want to talk about it?"

" no, not ever"

" okay then, must have been a very bad dream"

I nodded. " why are you in here?"

" I heard you screaming and then you started yelling"

" really? Yelling what?"

" just no, really loud"

" hmm, I didn't know I was screaming"

" well you were, so I came to see what was wrong"

" oh well thankyou"

He smiled. I sat up because something was touching my toes. I couldn't see what it was. I tried kicking it out of the way but it wouldn't move. I looked at Jace and stretched around him and turned on the light. I looked back to my feet and I saw a box. It was a red box with blue spots on it. " what is this?"

Jace shrugged. I picked it up. It was sticky. I dropped it back on the bed making a face. I looked at my hands, they were red. There was a metallic smell in the air. I screamed a little, the sticky goop on my hands was blood.

The box clicked open and I looked inside. There was lots of little things, in jars and labelled. It was very sick. I lifted on of the jars and looked inside. It horrified me, inside was a golden tooth. It was labelled Camille. I threw it across the room and screamed. My eyes fluttered and I woke up. It was just a dream.

Thank god. Just to be sure I turned on the light and looked at the end of my bed. There was nothing there. I got out of the covers and went into the bathroom. It was still night time but early morning. I rinsed my face and got dressed out of my pajama's. I looked around the room. It was the same. I looked at my calendar, today was two days before Christmas. I went over to my secret hiding place. I took out the photos and spread them all out. I looked at each one carefully. I sighed. I would never get lightning back, I would never have enough money. I didn't even know if he was alive or still there. I got up and tip toed out the front door. As soon as the door closed behind me, I jogged off towards the stables. I slid open the door and the horses looked up at me, almost as if they were aksing _why are you here?. _

I walked over to Gypsy's stable and she let out a soft whinny. I put my finger to my lips and said sssssshhhhh. I opened her stable gate and told her to stay. She stamped her hoof and I got her saddle and bridle from the tack room. I tacked her up and got my road riding gear on. My fluorescent jumper and a fluoro saddle blanket for Gypsy so people would see us in the night. I mounted her and walked out of the stables shutting the door behind me. A cool breeze blew through the air and carried some leaves and dust with it. I coughed as the dust blew up my nostrils. We walked down the driveway and onto the road. Occasionally a car passed and they all waved at me. I waved back. In the country everybody knew everybody and everybody waved and was nice to each other. Soon we reached a bush. I decided to not go in it in case there was a shining can or something. I walked into town. By now it was getting brighter and I could see easily. I saw people already in queues at the front of shops for Christmas presents. People were so desperate I had to smile.

I had already gotten Jace e something. It was a picture of him and I riding bareback on his horse. I made it a while ago. I wasn't sure if he would like it. I had to admit, I sucked at giving presents. I rode through the town and soon I was back out on open road. It was only one day until Christmas. Christmas didn't mean much too me anymore. It was just another day to me because of that tragic day where my family died. In that year that lightning was taken away.

I sat on the driveway and cried non stop of weeks. Christmas day was one of the days that I spent being sunburnt, crying, covered in dust, starving and very dehydrated. I didn't care much for Christmas and it was all because, once again my mum and dad. I didn't know where I was riding, just following roads. I stopped at a flower meadow. I was really good friends with the person who lived there. He was the old man that ran the saddlery. He had plenty of horses but his other passion was growing beautiful roses as a tribute to his late wife who had died a couple years ago. His wife Molly used to love smelling the daisies and roses in the morning, so Gabriel grew them and placed them on her grave everyday which was in the middle of the farm.

I rode up his driveway. I tied gypsy up to the fence and knocked on his door. He was already dressed and sweating like he had been working for hours. " hello young lady. How can I help you?"

" hello Gabe, um I was wondering if I could have a couple of your roses?"

" yes, yes sure anything you like"

I handed him $20. He pushed my hand back and shook his head. " no, no I don't take money from my closest friends especially you"

I put the money back in my pocket and walked with him to his flower field. " so how are things here Gabe?"

" oh you know the usual, getting up early and feeding and excercing the horses and then tending to my flowers"

" I don't know how you manage everything on your own but you are doing a very good job"

" why thankyou, I'd say your doing a wonderful job at recovering"

" you heard? Yeah I'd say I am doing great"

" that's good, I don't who I would talk to if you were gone"

" what about everyone else?"

" they think im a cooped up hermit"

" Gabriel, no they don't. you just need to get out more and show people your true colours"

" na, im not good with people"

" sure you are, look how close we are"

He thought about it for a bit and then shook his head. We walked in silence a couple of metres. He walked ahead of me to a beautiful rose garden. There were white roses, red roses, pink ones, purple ones. He waited for me to pick some. " can I take 3 white ones and three red ones please?"

" yes sure, where are you taking them?"

" to that spot"

" oh okay, for that I will give you two pink and purple ones free"

" oh no Gabe that's okay"

" no I insist. It is a special place to you"

I shrugged. He picked them and carried them back to the house. Gypsy whinnied when she saw us. " nice horse, what breed?"

" gypsy cob"

" beautiful creatures, I have been extra careful about mine, because of the mayor"

" yeah me too"

He smiled and the wrinkles at his eyes creased. He went inside and over to a wooden table, he got coloured paper and wrapped the flowers tight inside with a black ribbon. He handed them too me and I said thanks. " well Gabe, nice seeing you again and have a good day"

" you too young miss"

I smiled and mounted Gypsy. I waved to Gabriel as we rode away. We cantered down the driveway and back onto the road. Then we walked. We walked for fifteen minutes and turned down a road. As we got closer I got more and more nervous. I hadn't been here in years.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, you want a chapter but this is my sisters computer because mine got hacked and has a million viruses on it right now and I saved all my stories onto my USB and put in this one but I cant find Moonlight Dances anymore so I cant update it!

Im really sorry but if I get enough reviews I will write another one from the top of my head. Im really sorry if you actually read this story and like it


	16. Chapter 16 the envelope

_**FOR EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS STORY AND REVIEWS… THIS CHAPTER IS INSPIRED BY YOU GUYS. I WAS GOING TO DISCONTINUE IT BECAUSE I WAS STUCK WITH IDEAS BUT NOW I GOT SOME AND YEAH…. SO PLEASE **_

_**REVIEW!**_

I stared at the bare ground where my family spent their last moments screaming and burning alive. Gypsy moved beneath me and I swung my legs over her and jumped onto the ground. I looked around and saw the only new thing that had grown was a small tree. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly, even though I was alone.

The wind picked up and I shivered. I held the roses in my hands and stepped forward onto the once grassy ground. My legs were shaky as I walked over to the big grey gravestone in the middle. I saw the many names engraved in the stone and my eyes came to rest on one of them. My pop's name. I sighed and remembered all the good times we had shared together. I remembered when he used to call me his angel, his saviour and his key to life. He used to say without me he would waste away into nothing. It made my insides feel gooey and my fingers numb.

**Flashback:**

_I sat on the porch In the early morning cold with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Staring out into the endless grassy fields of horses. Each paddock was full of them. I felt the chair squeak as pop sat down beside me and stared with me. I turned to him and smiled, " you know, when I die, you can have all of this. To yourself"_

" _your not going to die poppy. Your going to live forever and run it with me"_

" _not everything lives forever Clary. Everything comes to an end sometime. Just like that cup of chocolate"_

_I looked at my drink and smiled as the marshmallow bobbed up to the top. We finished our drinks and went out together in the fields. I helped him brush the horses, muck out their stalls and feed them. I visited my favourite horse called River. He was a massive black horse that was so nice and gentle. He got his name from the Murrary River where we found him. He was a foal and on the brink of death when we saw him. He was a survivor and he was strong. I fed him and he nuzzled my shoulder. I laughed as pop came around the corner, " he's excited to see you isn't he?"_

_I looked at him, " all the horses are excited that im here. Im their princess"_

_Pop laughed and hugged me and twirled me around in a circle, " you're my princess too. My angel"_

_I giggled and said, " okay, you can be my king. Lets go have a tea party with princess lilly"_

" _whatever you say my highness" he bowed and smiled. _

I remembered that like it was yesterday. I had been six but it was one of the many fun times I had with him. We had spent the rest of that afternoon drinking fake tea that was milo, eating little cupcakes and rousing on our prisoners for stealing our pet bear Jingles. Of course it was only a teddy. I still had that teddy and used to snuggle up next to it every night before Jace became my teddy.

I smiled faintly and knelt down on the ground. My knees were dirty but I didn't care. They could get dirty. I heard the crack of thunder and looked up at the sky to see grey, almost black clouds and quickly hurried. I didn't want to get caught in this storm. It would be big. I put the roses down on the ground in front of the stone and said, " I miss you guys. But I know your watching over me from your seats up there. Ill be with you one day, just don't forget about me"

Then it started to pour down heavily. The water soaking through my clothes. I shivered and stood up quickly. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't want to get it out in case the water made it electrocute my ear. That would hurt.

I could no longer see my hand in front of my face because of how much rain there was. It was storm season. I put my hand on Gypsy's nose and apologized for dragging her out here. She snorted and lowered her head. I vaulted onto her back and kicked her into a gallop, even though she was already in one. She wanted to go home. I let her take us home. She knew the way so I didn't have to direct her in the right direction.

Soon I saw my house and the lights were on. The barn lights were on too and someone was in there. I just couldn't see who it was. Gypsy trotted in there and I slid off her back. The person in the barn was Alec. He rushed over to me. I could no longer feel my toes or fingers, everything was numb and I was shivering violently. I could barely stand so Alec picked me up.

" what are you doing? I need to take care of Gypsy" I said through numb lips.

" what is wrong with you? Your shivering like mad. Gypsy can wait"

" horses always come first Alec. Please" I said determined.

He sighed as he gave in. he was no match for me. I smiled through furiously chattering teeth. He put me down in the corner and wrapped a horse rug around me. It was thin so it didn't do anything. I was still shivering. Alec rubbed Gypsy down and gave her water and made sure she was comfortable. Then he came back to me and picked me up, throwing the rug in the corner.

" get ready to get even more wet" he said.

I wasn't prepared for how hard it splashed on my face. Alec started running, slipping and sliding in the mud towards the house. I could feel myself shivering violently now. thank god he was carrying me otherwise I don't think I could have stood by myself.

We reached the house and he fumbled with the doorknob and then swung it open and rushed inside. Luke and Jace stood up. Jace walked over to me and took me from Alec into his own arms which were warmer and stronger. He smiled down at me and I attempted to smile back through my probably blue lips. " your nose is bright red Rudolf"

I smiled again and Luke came back with blankets. He gave one to Alec and three blankets to me. I sat there for five minutes with the blankets wrapped tightly around myself but I was not getting any warmer. I threw them off me onto the floor and said, " its not getting warmer, im just going to take a hot shower"

They nodded and I stood on my numb toes and stinging feet. I took a step forward but then my legs felt tingly and I felt myself falling. I felt Jace's arms around my waist, pulling me back up. I said thanks and he picked me up again.

" you don't need to carry me, im not a baby"

" tonight you can be my baby" he said laughing.

" Jace-' he cut me off and spoke again,

" just for tonight. No other time. Just now"

" im showering by myself"

He sighed and pouted. I hated seeing him pout, it made me feel like mush.

" fine you can come shower too"

He smiled as he set me down on the cold tiles of my bathroom and closed the door. He undressed into his boxers and I got into my bra and undies. I walked out of my wardrobe and he stared at me.

" what are you staring at?" I asked him, shaking more now that I had undressed.

" nothing, its just… your amazing" he said now looking into my eyes.

I smiled and walked over to turn the shower on. " no actually I think ill have a bath"

He laughed and bent down to turn on the taps. He added bubbles and I laughed. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and get warm but instead I felt Jace pull me into the water. It was nice and hot and still running.

Jace held me in his arms against his chest tightly as we lay in the bubbly hot water. I smiled and held his hands on my stomach. I felt him kiss my hair and I looked up and met his lips. They were warm, I felt him flinch when he kissed me. My lips were probably freezing cold but soon he grew accustomed to it and kissed me normally.

His kisses deepened and I moved to straddle him. The water swirled around us as we moved. I tugged at his golden hair and I felt him smile. The bubbles swished in between us and I pulled away and scooped a big pile of bubbles up in my hands.

He was looking at me and gave me a look that asked_ what are you doing?_

I laughed as I put the bubbles to my lips and blew through them. They flew away from the pile and settled on Jace's shoulders. He laughed at me and I just smiled.

Both his hands were on my cheeks, " I love you" he said,

" I love you too"

He brought my face back down to his and we kissed for what seemed like hours. But was actually 20 minutes.

o.0.o

The next day I was sleeping in my bed with an arm draped lazily over my waist. I looked beside me and saw Jace, still fast asleep lying on his stomach, his face in the pillows. I smiled at what I had in front of me. He was special. I would never let him go. Ever.

I heard the screeching of tyres down the driveway and Jace jolted awake.

" calm down, its only the mailman"

" I know, it made me wake up" he said groggily and ran his hands through his hair. I scooted closer to him and put my head against his chest.

" were you dreaming?" I whispered.

" yes" he said back

" what about?" I loved asking him about his dreams. He always had them and most times they were good, some times they were bad.

" you" he said and kissed my head, " always about you"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. Feeling every ounce of warmth in him. He was always warm. Never cold.

Just then Luke burst in the door. His eyes were wide and he was holding the mail in his hands. One of them stood out more than the others. It was a bright red envelope with black hate words on it. It was covered in words like, die, pain, misery, depression, loss.

" whats wrong?" Jace asked.

" this note, you have to do what It says"

Luke tossed the note, like it was burning his hands, at Jace. It scared me already. I didn't want to know what was in that envelope..

Jace opened it and pulled out a sheet of folded up paper. My heart fluttered in my chest.

_Jace…._

_**Please review. I need to feel happy these school holidays. They havent been happy**__**L**___

_**Please. Please.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17 happiness in the dark

_**Yayy! Thanks for all the reviews! They were greatly appreciated so please keep it up :D**_

**RECAP:::::**

" _What's wrong?", Jace asked._

" _This note, you have to do what it says"._

_Luke tossed the note, like it was burning his hands, at Jace. It scared me already. I didn't want to know what was in that envelope. Jace opened it and pulled out a sheet of folded up paper. My heart fluttered in my chest. _

_Jace….._

o.0.o

I stared at the note in Jace's hands. He was trying to hide it from me and not let me read it by turning to the side. I glimpsed at the handwriting and it was in messy writing but that's all I saw. Jace stood up and left me on the bed sitting up and staring at him hopeful and desperate.

He dropped the note on the bedside table and ran his hands through his golden hair and cursed. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the note on the table. I felt Jace's eyes on me, watching me. A million thoughts were in my mind, what was in that note?

Jace hardly ever cursed like that. Unless something was bad, really, really bad. I felt my fingers trembling and Jace grabbed my hands and stood me up and hugged me tightly. Distracting me. I felt his nose on my neck and this his hot breath on my ear as he spoke, " Please don't read it", his voice was quiet and questioning.

" Why? I know something's up now. You never curse like that and now I want to read it, so just hand it over and stop stalling"

He pulled away and looked at me, his eyes looked desperate and scared. The look on his face scared me even more.

He grabbed the note and handed it to me like It was some ancient scroll. He didn't quite want to touch it. I unfolded it and Jace stopped me, " Just know that I love you more than anything and I would die for you".

I leant forward and kissed his cheek as he smiled faintly. Then my eyes dropped to the evil piece of paper in my hands.

_Jace…._

_I knew you once and you knew me and my sister Aline. I am her brother. You know after you dumped her, she was very upset and she died a couple months later, she had cancer. Her dying wish was that you suffer for what you did to her. She was depressed and she refused to eat, so she was incredibly thin. Can you imagine what I felt towards you? I was furious and I still am. _

_Your red headed girlfriend is my target. I know that you love her, ive been making your lives hell for a while now. If she dies, you'll suffer dramatically. It was me that caused her fall off the horse, it was me who put the can there and scared that dumb horse. Everything has been my doing. Im not fooling around here Jace. Clarissa must die or at least suffer._

_You remember the story of the girl who refused to move off the driveway after her grey horse was sold. Lightning, I think its name was? Well I know your trying to track him down and bring him back to her but that's not going to happen because I have him. He is in the smelly old stable I have here. Ive got plans for you alright.._

_In a month or two I will come for you. You wont know when but I know where you are. In three days I will bring the horse too you but ill know where it is because of the tracking system I made it swallow and is now lodged In its stomach. I will kidnap your girlfriend and take her with me to a 'special' place. I will torture her for days and send you tapes of what is happening so you can suffer watching her. And you'll know you cant do anything to save her until I ask you to. _

_You can get her back though. You have to go to the upcoming rodeo and enter the bull riding competitions. I have already sent your application form and you have been assigned the most dangerous bull they have called tornado. If you survive I will tell you where she is by sending another letter and you can get her back. But if you don't survive oh well, ill kill her._

_Oh and don't think about calling the police because I know where you are and I just might come earlier than expected!_

I finished reading and I let the note fall freely from my hands as I fell back down onto my bed. My hands in my lap, I sat there and started to cry.

Jace sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly. I flung my arms around his neck as he held me. This was why he said he would die for me. Just the thought of him risking his life to save me broke my heart.

After a good hour of crying, Jace still hadn't left me. He had sat there and be sad with me. I stopped crying then and my eyes felt sore and puffy. I looked up at Jace who was staring at the wall, " your not going to do it are you?"

I felt him take a deep breath and he looked down at me and nodded. I sat up, " but you cant Jace. You'll get killed!"

" if that's what it takes for you to be safe"

" I've never been completely safe Jace. You know that. I know how to fight back and take care of myself. I don't want you to get hurt trying to save me from that guy"

" I know that Clary. But I would do anything for you, I love you"

My eyes started to feel hot again and I practically jumped back into his lap, my head on his shoulder, my nose in his neck, " I love you too Jace, just promise me you wont let yourself get hurt"

" I cant promise that I wont get hurt but ill try not too"

I kissed his neck where my lips were. I felt his jaw move as he smiled and it made me smile too.

o.0.o

Three days later I had the flu. I had the runny nose, the sore throat and the coughs and I slept most of the day. Jace would come into my room to check on me and give me a drink, something to eat and some medicine if I needed it and sometimes a quick kiss on the cheek. every time I wanted to get up, he would stop me because I looked very pale and tired.

It was midday and I was with Jace. He was sitting beside me and we were watching you tube videos. Horses of course. I was on the brink of sleep when I heard a truck driving up the driveway. It whistled as it stopped and I looked out my window and there was a truck with a horse painted on the side. My heart fluttered and I took in a choked breath. My eyes glistened and I looked at Jace. Fully awake now I smiled big and jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. Luke and Alec were having a cup of coffee as I passed them and out the front door. Still in my pajama's and my hair messy.

I ran across the green grass and saw two long grey legs jump down from behind a trailer. Then I heard a neigh and a big grey head popped out from around the back. The black lightning streak on the horses forehead made him stand out from every other horse. _lightning!_

I sprinted faster and lightning neighed again and pulled his rope out of the man's hands and bolted into action towards me.

I smiled big as I saw him galloping towards me. His long grey mane blowing back in the wind, his hooves thundering across the grass. I didn't pay attention to anything else around me. Nothing else mattered. Lightning was here after a long time. Id forgotten how long we'd been apart. When he was close enough he reared up on his two back legs and flailed his front legs in the air. He let out a neigh of joy and then dropped down in front of me.

He put his muzzle over my shoulder and made a low noise and breathed out his lips. I flung my arms over his neck and hugged him. My face buried in his mane, we stayed like that for ten minutes before I pulled away, remembering the man that had bought him over. I glanced at where the truck was before but now there was nothing but the tyre tracks left in the dirt. I shrugged and then coughed.

Lightning looked at me and then laid down on the grass and sighed. I smiled knowing what he wanted. I swung my legs over his back as he got up slowly. I coughed again and then I heard Jace. I leant forward on lightnings neck. I smiled down at him as he touched my leg,

" are you sure about this? Your sick" he said with concern in his eyes.

" I feel absolutely fine now. I don't feel tired anymore Jace. Come for a ride with me" I said as I smiled.

He swallowed and then smiled, " if you say so"

He stalked off to the barn and emerged on his horse. God he looked good on a horse. My pop used to say that anyone could look good on a horse because they would be smiling. It was mine and his saying that it was impossible to be sad or angry on the back of a horse. It was true, for me and Jace anyway.

Lightning neighed to Jace's horse and they nuzzled each other and then both bolted into action at a gallop. Together we thundered off onto one of the trails we had. The birds chirped loudly and a koala was eating eucalyptus leaves from in a small tree. Lightning slowed to a walk and snaked his big grey head around and sniffed the leaves, the plants, the tiny insects and the dirt. I laughed and felt Jace's eyes on me. I turned to him, smiling and he had a smile on his face.

" what are you staring at?" I asked him.

" you", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

" well if you want a show, ill give you one" I said smiling

" what are you talking about?" Jace asked me.

I giggled as lightning bolted into a gallop in the field of yellow and pink flowers before us. I closed my eyes and outstretched my arms, devoured by the wind blowing my hair back.

I felt myself falling and then I hit the soft grass, lightning dropped beside me and laid his muzzle on my stomach and then I heard the thundering of Jace and his horse coming over, " CLARY!"

I started laughing and lightning started chewing on the green grass around us. Jace jumped off his horse and knelt down beside me. My face was in the grass beside lightning's muzzle and I was laughing so hard I felt like I was growing abs.

I felt Jace's fingers on my cheeks and turning me around, I stared up at him and continued laughing as his face was full of concern. I reached up and picked up a golden curl and played with it. Soon his expression changed to happy. I giggled as his face came closer to mine and soon I felt his lips on mine. Fireworks went off in my stomach and I locked my arms around his neck. He kissed me slowly and lovingly, and then he jerked back and rubbed his side.

" what happened to you?" I asked him beginning to giggle again.

" your horse just bit me" he said, rubbing his side which was turning red.

I looked toward lightning and his top lip was curled back showing his teeth. It looked like he was smiling. I reached out and patted his nose as he made a low noise. I laughed again as I stared at lightning to Jace.

This had got to be the best day of my life. Everybody knew it, Jace included. I would not let lightning go a second time. Our bond was too strong…..

_**From sad and depressing from fun and happy!**_

_**Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18 sad reality

_**please review? Sorry about the wait, I was super busy!**_

" When I was little I used to watch scary movies with my brother, they were always about some poor girl being kidnapped and tortured in a dark room and then they would kill her when her boyfriend was in the room. Watching and helpless to stop anything from happening. And now its becoming a reality for me".

I was sitting under the mango tree in Lightning's paddock with Jace. It was a hot day today and the wide branches provided a lot of shade and coolness. I was staring at Lightning, how his grey coat seemed to glow when the sun shone down on him. His long mane flowing down his neck, his forelock in his eyes, his long curly tail, swishing away the pestering flies. He hadn't warmed up to Jace yet.

To lightning, Jace was some other male trying to get my attention like in his herd. If Jace were a horse, the two of them would fight it out but Jace was a person and Lightning a horse, and Lightning would never hurt Jace on purpose. I knew that he wouldn't, he wasn't that type of horse.

I felt Jace's hand on mine and turned to look at him, I was met by his mesmerising golden eyes with even brighter golden flecks, they were sad and droopy. He hadn't had much sleep, he always woke up in a sheen of sweat and gasping for air. He had very disturbing nightmares every single hour of the night. But he would never talk about them or answer my questions about them.

" You'll be fine, I promise. Your life wont turn into a scary horror movie like that. I love you too much to just sit by and watch. I will not let you go, swear on my life". he looked at me and smiled slightly and I returned the gesture but as he pulled me down onto his chest I stopped,

" Don't say that Jace! Its literal now"

He rolled his eyes, " Don't worry about me, ill be fine"

Before I could say another word, his lips were on mine. Hard and fire worthy. I wanted to savour this moment like it was my last, it could be. But I didn't want to think about that right now. I kissed him back, his kisses were hard but slow. I felt his hand still on mine and the other one moved to my neck, his thumb stroking the soft skin under my earlobe and his fingers in my hair. I loved it when he did that.

I felt my hands travel to his shoulders. Gripping his shoulder blades like they were keeping me from falling off the edge of a cliff. I heard him moan softly and I smiled against his lips. Then I heard a shrill neigh come from the paddock.

I reacted like a mother would to her crying toddler. I jumped up, completely erasing all thoughts about Jace and focusing on Lightining. I shot up so fast, I accidently knocked over Jace and he stumbled back against the tree trunk. I apologised and looked towards Lightning, he was galloping around the paddock, his tail held high and blowing in the wind like a sail. He looked at us every now and then and neighed loudly, as if to say stop, what the hell are you doing?

I giggled and then sat back down on my butt and grabbed Jace's hand,

" You and your horse", he said through a smile.

I smiled big and just to show him that I still did care about him, kissed his cheek.

He smiled then and hugged me tightly.

o.0.o

I felt Jace shift suddenly beside me. It was sunrise , and I knew he was having one of those dreams again. I rolled over to face him in my bed slowly. He was glistening with sweat. The early yellow/orange light cascaded over him and made him shine and sparkle. His brows were furrowed and he was muttering something so quietly, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I leant down closer to him and put my face close to his and I heard what he was saying, " stop…stop….. Stop"

He was saying one word over and over again. Normally he would say don't touch her or leave her alone. But now it was just 'stop'.

About a minute or two later, he sat up tall and let out a distant sigh. I looked up at him and shot out my hand to his. He flinched but then realizing he had woken up and it was just me, sunk back down into the sheets and held my hand tightly, staring up at the ceiling. I knew he was a broken soul but looking at him now made me realize just how broken he really was. He moved his gaze to me and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I moved to straddle him.

He looked up at me now surprised, " What are you doing?"

I giggled quietly, " Making you feel better"

I didn't allow him to say another word, I kissed him slowly and he kissed me back. After what seemed like forever, but actually only five minutes, I got off him and laid down beside him. Flung my arms around him and he did the same. Together we were a small bundle, I buried my face into his chest and I felt his lips on my forehead.

" Don't worry Jace, you'll be okay"

" Wow, didn't it seem like just yesterday I was the one telling you that? But really, its not me im worried about"

I laughed quietly, " I know, you've been talking in your sleep"

" Crap, what did I say?"

" Just now, you were saying stop and then every other night you say don't touch her or leave her alone"

" Damn, I got to work on my sleeping habits don't I ?"

I looked up at him and smiled, " Nah, I like the hints you give me"

" Hints to what?", he asked slowly.

" Whats going on in that head of yours"

He smiled and rolled his eyes , knowing that I was actually asking what it was he was dreaming about.

" Are you going to tell me?", I asked him slowly and patiently.

" Nah, its not really interesting" he said through a wicked grin.

I slapped his chest playfully, not hard enough to hurt, " You cant say its not interesting, pleeeeeease?"

When I begged like that, he usually gave in. easy.

I watched as he smiled, " I could have been having a really sexual dream about you and you just asked if you could hear about it. Do you still want to hear it?"

I laughed quietly, as not to wake Alec or Luke but they were probably already up, " I still want to know"

He huffed and blew his golden curls out of his eyes, " Okay, once upon a time…."

I was staring at him, like a child would to their parents if they took away the chocolate. I smiled wide when I watched his face fall and relax as he sighed,

"God, I hate it when you do that", he told me and I laid against his chest, his breathing matching mine as he spoke again, telling me for the first time of his dreams.

" Their always the same. They start of as happy memories and then it all swirls into a black whirlpool and it shows me in a hospital bed, attached to life support and barely alive. Your there, beside the bed, holding my hand and tears streaming down your face as Luke holds onto your shoulder and Alec stands in front of you on the other side of me. Then it changes again and its in a dark stinky old cell, in the abandoned rehab centre and your there, chained up to the wall and so skinny its not funny, but your still trying to fight him off, like he got to you only a couple hours before. Your crying and fending him away while im chained to the opposite wall watching and helpless, bleeding. I can never get out of the chains or do anything but watch you. But after that, all I see is a knife and you screaming and crying out my name and then I wake up like I just did. Im so sorry for dreaming about this"

With saying that, he was silent. I looked up at him and clutched his cheeks in my hands, " Those are horrible dreams Jace, but its not your fault that your dreaming about it"

He averted his golden eyes back to mine and smiled, kissed my forehead in a way that looked uncomfortable for his position and said, " I love you Clary Fray"

I smiled, " I love you more Jace Wayland"

He chuckled a bit and then stopped short, " You do know that if I was actually in that situation, I would defitnetly be able to get out of those chains and save you"

I sat up and looked at him, grinning from ear to ear, " Oh, of course my prince charming"

He laughed and followed me out of my bedroom door, " I would though, remember the handcuffs?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes smiling, I saw him keep following me to the kitchen, and then he spoke again,

" Its like a fairytale sometimes, Oh!, I know, you can be Snow White and ill be the prince Charming that kisses you and saves your life!"

I opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice from the shelf and turned and got out a cup. I heard him clear his voice from the other side of the room and I smiled and looked at him, he was looking at me, expecting an answer but I just grinned further.

" Fine, how bout you be sleeping beauty?"

I stood tall, " your funny", I said with a smirk.

I turned back to the orange juice and started to unscrew the cap on the top but then I felt hands on my hips and I was pushed up and sitting on the counter, the juice beside me. I looked up at none other than Jace standing in front of me. His lips only a breath away. He returned the smirk I gave him before and now his lips were ghosting mine. Barely there and then I heard a loud sound. The sound of a horse, that I knew all too well.

It was a sickening sound, like a horse groaning and neighing for help. It was a distress sound and I knew the tone of it. It was Lightning's…..

_**Please review?….. Ill love you forever?**_


	19. Chapter 19 last nights

_**This story needs more reviews guys, so please review even it is just saying its good or it sucks. Please review:D**_

I vaulted off the kitchen bench and Jace followed. Usually he was faster than me but I was at least five strides ahead of him. I ran to the paddock and saw Lightning galloping around like a loonatic. He was sweating as a result and the whites of his eyes showed. He neighed loudly and all the other horses picked up their heads to watch. What was wrong with him?

He reared high when Jace and I stood there together. Then he trotted over to me and rested his muzzle on my head and then pushed me to look at the bush. I jumped forward and strained my eyes too see what was out there. I saw a flash of grey and my heart dropped. He was coming for me. In broad daylight. But Jace and lightning wouldn't let that happen. I was taking steps back with lightning following until the thing jumped out of the bushes. It was only a kangaroo. I giggled, " See? It was only a kangaroo"

Lightning snorted and tossed his head high in the air. I stroked his neck and then kissed his nose. He calmed down and then started to graze a bit. Jace pulled me away and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he took us back to the house. Nobody was home I figured because of the cars that were missing. We walked up to Jace's room and I sat on his bed. In the pillows. Right now I just wanted him to kiss me so I could forget about this whole thing with Jordan and his revenge plot. Stupid idiot.

Jace started fiddling with something in his drawers and then I heard it close as he turned around. He sat down beside me, " I thought you were going to be taken from me just now", he said it sadly.

" Don't worry, it was only a kangaroo. But when he does come for me, it wont be easy trust me on that", I said grabbing his hand.

" I know you wont. But I just cant imagine living here without you for a bit, while I know that your somewhere dark and begging for mercy. And all I can do is sit back and wait for the rodeo to come up"

" Awww Jace, lets just forget about it for a few moments. I wont be begging for mercy, he will be begging me for mercy", I said smiling. Hoping to lighten the mood.

Jace turned to me and smiled, " The thing is, I don't know when he is coming. Like tonight could be our last night together and we don't even know it. I want to make each night that were together count, because I don't want to lose you a second time. You mean too much to me"

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down and kissed him. He hesitated at first but then joined me. "Stop worrying, we'll be fine"

He pulled away and smiled and then kissed me again. His body over mine, I could feel his heartbeat, It was getting faster and faster and I didn't want this to end.

I felt his hands either side of my shoulders, his thumbs resting on the bare skin and brushing it like a paint brush. I brought my hands up and twisted his golden curls through my fingers as his lips moved to my neck. He nipped at my ear and it made me shudder. I tilted my head up as he kissed my collarbone. The next thing I knew I was on top of him and we were both sitting up. I felt my heart pounding inside my chest.

I stared in his eyes for a moment and he did the same. I smiled and as I looked at him I saw something in his eyes. He wasn't saying something.

" Wait a minute. Jace! This is our last night together, the rodeo is tomorrow!", I practically shouted. I almost burst into tears.

" I know, I just wanted you to forget about everything and just enjoy this night", he said sadly.

"Thankyou but we are going to enjoy this night so you have something to fight for tomorrow"

He laughed and he leant up and kissed me again. His hands were on my hips, clutching the material of my shorts and held it tightly in his hands. My hands still around his neck, I clung onto him like he was my lifeline. He really was now. He was the one thing standing between my life and my death. It was scary believe me but I didn't care. If this really was the last night of my life with Jace, I was going to make it count. I pulled my lips away from his, still parted I looked at him and then his shirt. He smiled and pulled it up, over his head. I threw it at the end of the bed and then turned to mine and lifted the hem. The air felt cold on my stomach and as I lifted the rest, I saw Jace bite his lip. He wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my collarbone and then moved them down my chest. I gasped at the sensation and I heard him laugh.

I smiled as he pushed me down so I was under him. My legs still wrapped around his waist, his lips met mine again, they were warm and so soft. My hands ran down from his shoulders to the back of his jeans. Feeling the rippling and contracting muscles under his skin. His soft tanned skin under my fingertips. He moved to kiss my neck and placed butterfly kisses along my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone, my chest and placed them in a line down my stomach to my belly button.

I had never been kissed there before and I shuddered while Jace laughed. My legs dropped from his waist and he lowered himself on me. He was careful not to crush me, so he jabbed his elbows into the matress either side of my waist. I slowed my breathing down when I realized I was breathing really fast. The next thing I knew we were both in our underwear. He in his boxers and me in my bra and undies. He looked at me, in awe as I looked at him. I couldn't believe he was mine. It was amazing. He kissed me deeper than ever before and I kissed him back. His hands were in my hair and then they moved down my back to my bra clasp. He looked at me for permission and I gave it to him.

His fingers fumbled with it and then I felt it unhook and the bra fell loose. I chucked and it landed on the bedside table. He stared at me and I felt myself blush. My cheeks grew hot and Jace kissed both of them, " Don't worry Clary. Your beautiful"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We both took off our last layer of clothing at the same time and Jace lowered himself back down. He brought the blankets up around us and I laughed, " What so funny?", he asked me.

" I don't know" I told him

" You're a weird one", he told me.

I laughed more as he brought his lips down on mine. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I closed my eyes like him. He knew what he was doing, even if he hadn't done this before. His mouth left mine and kissed my neck, he scraped his teeth lightly and then kissed my neck. Then I felt it. I made a small noise as he started it. He stopped and looked at me, " Are you okay?"

I nodded , "Im fine"

He started again and I felt his hip bones grind against mine. Skin on skin. His hands picked up my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He kissed me again and my hands tugged at his hair, he made small noises each time I tugged at his golden strands.

Soon I felt immense pleasure. My hands were on his shoulder blades and as I reached my climax I dug my nails into his skin. Jace's grip tightened on my hips and we both gasped and shuddered. He got off of me and we cleaned up. We looked at the time and saw it was 6 at night. Alec and Luke would be home by now. I felt embarrassed immediately. Jace laughed, and then rubbed his shoulders, " Im so sorry Jace, I didn't mean to hurt you", I told him covering my mouth as I saw the nail marks in his shoulders.

He laughed, " No worries, you got marks too"

" Where?", I asked him checking my body.

" Your hips", I looked down and saw he was right. My hips had red fingerprints on them that would bruise. I shrugged and then yawned.

Jace took me back to the bed and laid me down beside him as he held me in his arms. My head was buried in his chest as I faced him and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead.

" I love you so much Clary Fray"

I looked up at him, " I love you too Jace Wayland"

_**So? What did you think?**_


	20. Chapter 20 taken

_**Im so sorry for the wait but I have a lot of things going on right now so im sorry for the wait. I'll try to bring this story back up to my usual routine:D**_

The morning after our little 'alone' time together, Jace was already up, the sheets cold on his side. He had been gone a while. I stood up, dressing myself along the way and made my way to the window. It was the usual routine to get dressed and then look out the window. But that's when I saw him. He was pacing around on the grass. Back and forth. Back and forth. His horse standing behind him, ears pricked and watching him. His brows were together and I knew he was thinking.

I smiled to myself and walked out the door, earning glances from Luke and Alec. At that moment, I knew that they knew about last night. I tried to ignore those thoughts and felt the soft grass beneath my feet and the gentle breeze pushing my hair away from my face and the morning sun warmed my skin. Making a pleasurable heat course through my skin and making me smile wide.

Jace's horse turned his head and trotted up to me, licking my arm. Jace didn't seem to notice that his horse left him. He was too caught up in his thoughts to see that a big black build of muscle had moved away from him and licking his girlfriend. I giggled softly as I heard a loud neigh come from the paddock. I saw out of the corner of my eye, lightning. I turned and smiled as I saw his big grey body galloping towards me at full speed. His long curly grey mane flying up in the wind and his tail like a grey flag whipping up in the wind and carried high. I outstretched my arms and I felt the wind gush past me as he came to a sudden halt before me and nuzzled my neck.

I smiled and kissed his nose and wrapped my arms around his neck. He snorted and made a low noise. My smile grew further and I could feel my eyes brighten. I looked over at Jace and he still was not noticing my presence which was only 50m away. If I shouted, he would hear me. Did I want to disturb his thoughts? He seemed pretty concentrated. But that's when I saw a piece of paper flickering around on the ground. The wind pushing it along. I walked over to it cautiously and picked it up. It was the rodeo details. What time, what bull, what he had to do. that's why he was thinking. I dropped the paper on the ground again and walked over to him.

I smirked and jumped on his back. My legs wrapping around his waist tightly and my arms around his neck. He staggered a bit at the impact but turned his head slightly to see me. I watched his golden eyes burn brighter and his beautiful lips pull back into a delighted smile. I kissed under his ear lobe and then his neck and his shoulder. The next thing I knew I was facing him. He had turned me around so that now I was kissing his collarbone. I didn't remember my feet touching the grass once. Oh well.

My lips crashed down on his. Feeling the incredible sparks in my belly each time we kissed. I smiled as we kissed. My hands moved up to his hair and tugged on the strands. I felt his hands digging into my hips painfully but I didn't mind. I wanted a reminder. A reminder of my boyfriend and what we have done. A reminder that I could look at everyday and cry over if something bad happened today.

o.0.o

At midday we had made our way to the rodeo grounds. The bare dusty ground with the occasional grass or shrub. The wind blew slightly making the heat feel dry. I clutched Jace's hand tightly, never wanting to let it go. People looked at our nervous expressions and thought we were weird. It was just another rodeo to them but to us it was the price between life and death. For me. Jace took his number and pinned it to his shirt. His hands were shaking slightly, his brows furrowed together. I grabbed his hands and he looked at me as I pinned it for him.

I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around his body and held him there tightly. He wrapped his around my shoulders and pushed my head closer into his chest. I felt his cheek on my hair and I felt something wet fall onto my forehead. I looked up and saw it was from Jace's eye. It wasn't followed by another one, just one single, lonely tear. A loudspeaker went off and told the first four bull riders to get on their bulls. Jace was number 4. He pulled away slowly and kissed me quickly before he walked towards the bull cages. I heard the banging and clanging of the angry bulls as the riders lowered themselves on their backs and wrapped their wrists in a rope.

Nerves filled my gut as rider number 1 was released on a big black bull. The bull bucked furiously, throwing the rider around his back like a rag doll but he never fell or slipped. A buzzer went off and the rider threw himself off the bull and a man on horse picked him up and herded the bull back. That wasn't so bad. The rider had stayed on for the whole 8 seconds. If Jace could stay on a bucking, rearing and spinning horse he could hang onto a bull with nothing but a rope right?

I heard an amount of abnormal banging and clanging of a big body against metal. I saw thrashing coming from cage 4. Jace's cage. I stood up and stretched on my tip toes to see more. But all I saw was Jace's cowboy hat covered head, and I could just see the grey and black angry looking bull thrashing and clanging itself underneath him. I had a bad feeling in my gut as I stared at them. I sat back down as number 2 went. Then number 3.

Finally It was Jace's turn. He looked at me and raised his head in a nod. I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and press it against his heart. I smiled as I felt a tear shed and roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and sat down beside Luke, he clutched my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The red metal gate flew open and the biggest bull I had ever seen came trotting out of the cage, like he was not going to buck or spin or anything. That feeling came back as my eyes fell upon his horns. They were the thickest and longest pair of horns I had ever seen. It scared me because Jace was not wearing a helmet. Only a thin layer of cotton on his head.

People started to laugh at him. The bull was not doing anything when just a minute ago it was going crazy in the cage. But then amazed gasps went through the crowd as the bull jumped into action. Bucking viciously and throwing Jace around like a meaningless doll. I jerked my hand out of Luke's and sat forward on my seat. This was getting more dangerous by the second. I couldn't move my eyes from the look on Jace's face. His face was pale, his brows apart and his lips the same as he was terrified of this creature between his legs.

I heard a laugh from beside me and heard the words _that kids got a lot of gut choosing that thing. If he gets thrown he'll be dead for sure._

Those words scared me. It turned my face pale. So Jace was the only one riding this bull today. This bull was the most dangerous thing out there. Maybe even in the world and Jordan had chose this bull, so he wouldn't stand a chance. But then I saw something that made my stomach churn and twist like a washing machine. The bull threw his head up and started into a twister of spins and fast circles, bucking as he went. I saw Jace's hand slip from the rope. No! he couldn't fall now, he would come straight into contact with those menacing horns.

Just then he looked at me. Terrified and petrified, his eyes fearful and glinting in the sun. everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jace's hand slipping from the rope, his body being thrown to the left side of the bull, the bull's head turning that exact way, Jace's body falling from the bull and the horns slamming into his head and throwing him into the dusty, cracked earth, the dust being thrown up around him, clouding his battered body.

I screamed and jumped out of my seat, vaulting over the rows of chairs in front of me and reaching the arena. I jumped over the fence and sprinted as fast as I could to the motionless body of Jace. The dust still was clouding and stinging my eyes. I couldn't see his body at all so I turned my attention to the bull. It was galloping straight towards me, head lowered to strike me down with those intimidating horns. I took a deep breath and planted my feet heavily into the ground and raised my head confidently. Screams erupted from the audience just as the bull stopped short and slid its hindlegs under him. The dust raised again and when it settled I could see the bull standing calmly in front of me.

People gasped as I shooed the bull away from me and it ran towards the cage again. I whirled around sending more dust and fell to my knees next to Jace. His hat was no longer on his head, it was at least 30m away from him. His face was pale, his chest was stiffly moving as he breathed. His golden curls were stained a dark red as his head bled profusely. I touched his cheek, "Jace! Please wake up!"

He didn't move, didn't speak or even twitch. Nothing. I started to cry as the amublance rushed into the arena and picked up his body and wheeled it into the back. I jumped in beside him and grabbed his hand while people stopped the bleeding from his head, " Jace. Please. Wake up! I need you here to help me"

He did not stir. I cried a little harder and watched his chest rise and fall pathetically slow, I started to whisper, " You cannot leave me like this. I love you and I will until our time comes and life after that. Please, do something to show me you can hear me"

He laid perfectly still as the ambulance came to a stop and rushed him into the ER. They would not let me in and forced me to sit on a chair until the doctor came out to tell me if he was alive or not. Luke had joined me with Alec. I was crying into Luke's arms. What would happen now? I would be taken to a dark, concreted cell where I would be tortured for days until someone came for me.

o.0.o

A week later I was alone and writing a letter for Jace to find if Jordan came to take me. I was living in complete fear. I could not go to sleep at night In fear that I would not wake up in my bed but in some dark cell tied to a chair. Luke and Alec took shifts to watch me sleep. They would sit in the chair at the end of my bed with a gun in case Jordan came at night. I was sleep deprived but if I was taken I wanted Jace to have this letter.

I had been writing the letter for a while, letting my heart pour out onto the page, when I heard rustling from downstairs. Smoke rose up through my door and a sickening smell assaulted my nostrils. It was a mix between onion, rotten eggs, and a bunch of other stuff. I started to cough and I quickly started to write the last word of my letter as someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me. My pen drew a thick line down the rest of the page as I was hauled over someones shoulders.

Struggled and kicked out, thrashing in the persons arms who I could only know was Jordan, taking me away from this life. He yelled at me and told me to stop it or he would kill me right now.

I stopped thrashing as he started to walk out of the door with me over his shoulder. I eyed the clock on my bedside table as we walked closer to it. I silently picked it up and smashed it against his head. He howled out in pain and dropped me. I fell on the wooden floor boards with a thud and whimpered. I got up and scrambled towards the window. I could jump out of it but I would fall and probably end up hurting myself.

I mustered up the courage and ran towards it but feeling hands grip my hair and pull me back. I screamed in pain as I was pulled back by the force, but on my way back I grabbed my bottle of perfume and quickly sprayed it in his eyes and throwing the bottle on the floor, making it smash I ran for the day while Jordan howled in pain. Again.

But that didn't last long as Jordan pushed me and I fell onto my desk, my hand reaching out to steady myself but only pulling books down. The letter was still there. I groaned as I got up, but then felt myself in the air again. That smell formed again as something was pressed against my mouth and my eyes grew dull and I blacked out.

_**Will Jace wake up and see the letter and realize his love is gone?**_

_**Will Clary be able to survive? What did the letter say?**_

_**Review and you will get the next chapter:D**_


	21. Chapter 21 unexpected surprise

**Can I please get at least 1 review? Please? Its not too much too ask is it? **

**Or has everyone lost interest in this story now?**

When I woke up I was cold and shivering. I automatically moved my arm to wrap around myself but they would not move. I only heard the clatter of metal chains and a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked in dizzy confusion at my wrist and I realized that they were chained. _I _was chained up to a cold concrete wall. I panicked and tried to move my feet but they would not move either. I looked down and saw they were chained tightly to the wall as well.

My heart rate increased and I broke out in a panicked and desperate sweat. I tugged against the chains, miserably hoping they would be faulty and fall away. I cried out in pain as the metal painfully cut into my wrists.

" Jace!", I screamed out his name like a little girl would scream. It was loud and vibrated off the walls. I knew he wouldn't be here though. I knew where he was. In the hospital in a coma. And I would not be there when he woke up. I wouldn't be the first thing he saw when he opened those golden liquid pools of eyes he had. He would probably not going to see me again. I would die here in the hands of that Bastard Jordan. It was not my fault his sister was a bitch to Jace and now I was going to die because of it.

**Jace POV**

Clary stood above me whispering. Her red curls framing her little face, her emerald green eyes burned bright. " Wake up, im waiting for you"

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I groaned as they did. I reached up and grasped my head in my hand, the clang of something plastic hit it and I looked at my hand and saw a clip was placed over it. The soft, rhythmic beeping of monitors surrounded me.

I was in the hospital. I stared around the room and saw a slumped figure in a heap of blankets in the chair. I could see a tinge of red. My heart rate quickened and the beeping beside me hastened to a pace where I thought it was going to explode like a bomb. The figure stirred and I opened my lips, " Clary?"

The blankets around the figure fell away to the floor revealing, Alec. His eyes fell upon the heart monitor sleepily first and he frowned. But then they fell upon me and he jumped up and walked over to me, " Finally!"

He reached behind me and pressed a button. It beeped and he told me to relax. I laid back down onto the bed and stared at him. His eyes were rimmed red with a tinge of purple and blue. Lack of sleep. Why wouldn't he be sleeping?

He looked at me sadly and smiled miserably, " Whats wrong?", I asked him desperately.

" Nothing, just exhausted. You try doing a 24 hour all nighter-", he cut himself off but hoped I hadn't noticed. I had.

" What are you hiding?", I asked him again. But a nurse came in, followed by Luke, who looked even more tired and exhausted than Alec. What the hell was going on?

The nurse checked every piece of equipment and then took my blood pressure, " Jace, you've been in a coma for nine days. You need time to recover so I suggest you try to rest up"

I frowned, " Ive been resting for nine days then, so I don't need anymore", I looked at the door, " Where's Clary?"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other. They were hiding something.

" Someone better tell me what is happening right now! Or I swear I will beat you all up!" I just about shouting.

The nurse flinched, " Its not my business to drop this on you. I'll leave it to your family to explain" and she walked out of the room.

I looked at Luke, his eyes were droopy and lazily opening, " Tell me!", I yelled.

The beeping came faster again and they looked sad , " Jace, two days ago, Jordan came"

I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps and my eyes glazed over immediately. My mouth was salty with tears and I swallowed hard, "But she's still here right? She told me not to worry. That she could take care of herself. Please tell me she is just at home sleeping! She cant be gone!", my voice cracked with salty tears at the end of the sentence.

Luke and Alec looked at me in sad but shocked expressions. They had never heard me speak like this before. Sounding vulnerable and unfamiliar to them.

They shook their heads, " She's gone Jace"

Those three words tore down every emotional shield I had built up over the years, came crashing down like a wave against the shore. The tears fell from my eyes, hot and salty. I shook violently with the amount of sadness that made me convulse and shudder. Luke and Alec stood there while this happened. They looked pained to see me like this.

She couldn't be gone. I needed her. I needed her more than anything. They were lying, she wouldn't leave, she couldn't. I looked at them my chest shaking and paining. They looked scared when they saw me face them, " How?"

" What do you mean?", they asked frowning.

" How did it happen?!", I yelled. Making them flinch slightly.

" He threw a gas bomb into the house and Alec and I passed out from the smell. I tried calling to her but she didn't hear me. But when we came too, we went up to see if she was still there but all we found was broken stuff, a rag with chloroform on it and a letter addressed to you. We spent all night and day looking for her Jace. Im so sorry", Luke told me.

" Did you read it?", I asked them in a barely audible whisper.

" No, we thought it would be best if you read it first, I have it here if you want it now", Luke said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. The smell of her perfume assaulted my nostrils and Luke smiled sadly as he handed it to me. I took it in shaking hands and began reading.

_My amazing boyfriend Jace,_

_I know that we might see each other again. One day. But if we don't, I just wanted you to have this letter. Your probably going to think that Im mushy and a bit silly but I don't care. Well, here goes._

_Before you were in my life, I almost died at the hands of my parents many times, I was lost and planning to kill myself. But then we found you and I instantly fell for you. Right there under the bridge. I knew It was more than a crush, I knew I loved you. I never thought true love existed, but you proved that wrong._

_We both had rough upbringings and we both learned to distrust everyone and fend for ourselves, but those traits bound us together. We look out for each other, we fend for each other and we would die for each other. I would die for you any day Jace and I know that you would do the same for me. _

_But, when im with you I feel like Im in a fairytale. Like im the poor girl locked up in a tower, neglected and the feeling of loneliness and you're the prince charming who is the only one who cares enough to climb the walls and break them down and set me free, to be with you. I feel freedom with you, like ive never known. You make me feel like a breeze, like there is nothing that could take me down when your there. I could face the world with you by my side._

_I've done things with you that I could only ever imagine. Like the last night we shared together you made me feel like I was the only person in your world. You didn't pressure me into anything like most guys would to their girlfriends, you didn't lie to me to make me do stuff to you. When I told you of the things my dad did to me when I was little, you listened and you cared and you took things slow. You're the first person to do that to me in a while. _

_But because of all the worry and stress in my head and the rodeo that you had to be in to help me, it made me forget my pill. Ive been taking that pill since I was 10. Every morning and we didn't use protection because I took that one pill. Please don't feel horrible or beat yourself up over this like I know you will. Its not your fault._

_If we don't survive, I just want you to know. We both love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much!_

_But to finish this letter I just need to say that Im pregna-_

There was a big stretched line going down the page from there, ripping it at the bottom. My eyes had begun to shed tears from the first paragraph but now they were streaming down my cheeks like salty waterfalls.

She was pregnant. With my child. The thing I had put there without thinking. Why couldn't I have thought about protection? This was all my fault. If she died, he or she would die with her. I would lose two of the people that held the key to my heart. Tears flowed down my cheeks in streams. The letter fell from my hands and flew down to the floor like a feather.

I had to go and find her. I needed to save her. And nothing would stand in my way of getting to my girlfriend and child. I would not leave her alone there with that monster as his play toy.

Luke and Alec gasped beside me, " Jace, I am so sorry"

I set my jaw in fear that I would start crying again and I bit my cheek,

" Apologising isn't going to change anything. Ive just doomed her, there's no doubt that he would of seen her writing this last bit. He would know about it now and use it against me"

Luke and Alec were silent while I kept talking to me, " Everything ive done. Has led up to this moment. I hurt his sister because I couldn't accept the fact of settling down and marrying her, and now he is taking out all his revenge on Clary. If I lose her, ill die. She's my life. I love her"

Luke rested his hand on my shoulder, " We'll get her back Jace"

I swallowed as I prepared myself to jump out of bed, " I will get them both back safely, if it's the last thing I will ever do"


	22. Chapter 22 he knows

_**Thankyou for your reviews:D that's the most ive ever gotten for one chapter!**_

Clary POV

I don't know how long id been chained up to this wall for, but Jordan had still not come in to check on me or do anything to me like I knew he would. I was awaiting his deathly presence in this room, for my death. I couldn't sleep like my body wanted me to, but my mind ignored the lethargic feeling as the will to survive.

I looked around the room and saw an old fireplace in the corner. As I stared at it, I couldn't tell if it had been lit recently but there was definitely some ash there, I could see it scattered all over the phone. I could see a crack in the wall where silver light streamed through. So it was night time. I could see that wooden boards covered a spot which once was a window. I longed for it to change to day, so I could feel the sun on my skin, let It warm me and devour me in heat.

I closed my eyes and thought of Jace. Would he be awake yet? Would he have read my letter yet? I pondered these thoughts in my head, wondering about their answers. I hoped he wasn't blaming himself about this child growing inside of me. I knew he would be happy about it but maybe not right now, when he couldn't see, hear or touch me.

Jace POV

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and started to rip out the tubes and needles from my arms and chest, but Luke stopped me,

" What are you doing?"

I looked up at him, " Im going to help her, whether you like it or not. Im going"

He looked down, " Jace, we spent all night and day looking for her on our horses. Everybody did. Nobody found anything except a lock of her hair in the dirt. They didn't leave any tracks or anything. We don't know where they are"

I felt my eyes prick, " You found a lock of her hair?"

Luke nodded, " Im sorry, im sure she's alright. She's a smart girl Jace, she will survive this I swear. Shes been through worse and come out stronger"

" What if she doesn't come out? What if he kills her and I never got to say goodbye?"

He put a hand on my shoulder, " She'll be fine"

I continued to move and I got to standing point until an immense pain filled my head. " URGH" I bent over forward, clutching my head in both hands.

" Jace, lay back down", Luke's voice rang out beside me, but I barely heard it. The ringing in my ears sounded like a thousand bees buzzing around me . I took another step forward, hunched over like an old man and still clutching my head but with each step I took the pain got worse. The ringing increased. I felt the room spinning below me and as I looked down at my feet, the ground seemed so far away. My skin felt hot and I felt sweat dripping down my face. I gripped the doorway with my hand tightly as Luke sighed behind me.

As I stared ahead, I was having a flashback. I was In the rodeo again, just falling off the bull and turning my head slightly to come straight into contact with its massive horns and then everything went black. I heard the crunch of the impact but I didn't feel anything, until now. I clutched my head in pain still as I reached out to the door handle with ferociously trembling hands, an overwhelming pained throbbing and the feeling of a million needles digging into my head, I fell against the door, groaning as I clutched my head, " Clary", I whispered, over and over.

I heard Luke say my name from behind me but I didn't answer, or pay attention. My vision was going funny, black spots clouded my sight and I blinked as I turned the handle and the door opened.

" Jace, stop this right now! Clary wouldn't of wanted you to do this to yourself!" Luke shouted from behind me.

" I have to.. To… save her", I whispered in a hoarse voice, as I took a step forward onto the tiled floor below, I felt the pain again. But It was more prominent than before. It felt like my head was being punched repeatedly by professional boxers, then being stabbed with kitchen knives. I cried out in pain and felt an arm on my arm, coaxing me back as I reached up and held my head in both hands now, holding it tightly, trying to make the pain go away. But it didn't. nothing worked as I resisted the light tugging on my arm.

" Make It stop!" I shouted in a groan.

" It will stop once you lie down", the voice, Luke, said beside me now. I felt my eyes rolling in my head as the pain increased to a much higher level. I heard a beep and looked to see Alec had pressed the nurse button.

I felt my heart quicken and a line of sweat drip down my forehead and fell off the tip of my nose. My arms fell from my head and dangled lifelessly beside me as my head rolled back into Luke's arm and my eyes closed. I was unconscious.

Clary POV

Orange sunlight streamed into the room in a single line through the crack in the wooden boards. I moved against my chains but I couldn't get anywhere near it. It was too faraway. I fell back against the wall and waited.

o.0.o

Eventually I heard the door open and close. I lifted my head and came face to face with Jordan. I set my jaw and raised my head high, he just smirked and then laughed at me.

" Your little boyfriend is awake you know. First thing he said was your name", Jordan told me while he fiddled with something in his pockets.

I thought of the incident that put him there, but tried to block it out. But was I really the first thing he thought about? What would he of done when he found out about me and his baby?

" How do you know that?", I asked him, but he just shook his head and continued to talk,

" Of course, he's unconscious now… but anyway… lets move on", he said smirking.

" What? How is he unconscious? I thought you said he woke up!", I said in a panicked tone.

" He did, but then he went asleep again. He ripped out all his medicines and crap and made way for the door, but head trauma and mobility are not a good combination. He was coming to you. Although I highly doubt he would get very far at all", Jordan told me.

So Jace was awake, but he ripped out all his tubes and chords and tried to leave, to come and save me. He was so amazing, it wasn't funny. I just hoped he recovered soon and be able to help me get out of here. Jordan spoke again, as he walked over to me,

" Its time to play a game now. Although, its only a game for me. It wont be very fun for you because you'll be bleeding but oh well"

He raised an object out of his pocket and I realized it was a small but very sharp knife. I flinched when he started to skim his fingers along the blade and looking at me thoughtfully, " Where do you want it?"

I shook my head, " Nowhere"

He just chuckled and held it the knife against my cheek, pressing lightly, it was cool against my face, " I said. Where do you want it?"

He moved his body closer to me and leant against me, while pressing the knife into my face. I took a deep breath and spat on him. My spit landed right in his eye. He closed both his eyes and moved away from me. Wiping his eye clean of my spit. The he turned away from me, facing his back I saw his shoulders shuddering.

Then he spun around with knife in hand and slashed it across my arm. Hitting me as hard as he could with it and in the process making a deep cut in my arm. My body said to scream but I didn't want to. I didn't want to show him that he was hurting me. didn't want him to gain the satisfaction.

He rolled his eyes, " I'm just going to keep doing it, until I hear you scream"

" Stuff you and your stupid sister! I did nothing to her! I have no place in this revenge plot of yours, who the hell do you think you are?! Your sister was stupid to think she could of gotten Jace to marry her! She is a stupid little whore, who no man could ever want!", I shouted. The anger burned through my veins, heating my body and making it shake. I could of kept going but the look on Jordan's face made me shut my mouth.

His eyes were fuelled with anger, his body seemed to be vibrating, his jaw was twitching as he set it angrily. I looked at him and took a deep breath through my nose and leant back. Showing him that I meant what I said.

He took a step forward, holding out the knife but then he hesitated.

" Your going to regret that", he whispered to me, flicking his eyes up towards me. He then strode out of the cell, and slammed the door.

I let out a breath of relief that I realized I had been holding for a few seconds. But as soon as I did that, Jordan came back in, holding a gun in his hands. He held it in his hands and came over to me, showing me the bullets inside. There were five.

I flinched as he held it beside his leg, pointing to the ground.

" I could kill you right now, it doesn't matter to me really. Jace can wake up again and you wont be there. Jace can lose the most important thing to him like I lost my sister", he slowly raised the gun, making me flinch back as far as I could into the wall.

My heart fluttered as the gun reached my stomach, my palms grew sweaty and lips parted slightly. The gun passed my stomach and I relaxed but then he quickly moved it back down and pressed the cold tip against my belly, exactly where the baby would be growing. Directly in front of the innocent child.

He smirked and raised his eyes to gaze into mine, " I could kill you both…"'

_**Please review, pleeeeeeeaaasssseeee!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thankyou for the reviews! Keep it up please**_

I stared at him in complete fear and terror. He knew I was pregnant. But how? Maybe I could pretend to be dumb and not know what he was talking about and then he would back off.

" What are you talking about?", I asked him as confused and innocently I could play off.

He chuckled and pressed the gun a little harder into my stomach, making me cringe.

" You know what im talking about. don't try and play dumb, I can read you know. And I can see It in your eyes", he said as he flicked his glance up to my eyes and stared into them like a hungry lion. It made me want to scream and run but I couldn't.

" im not playing dumb, I don't know what your talking about", I told him, being stubborn was one of my most known traits. I could win any argument. Everybody knew it too.

He just smiled and shook his head lightly, looking down, " Fine, maybe your not playing dumb. Your just dumb by nature"

Tears stung my eyes, I hated being called dumb. I got enough of it when I was little. I was not dumb, in fact I was actually kinda smart.

" IM NOT DUMB!", I shouted a little too loud for comfort and his eyes burned with anger as he raised his hand and backhanded me across the cheek. Pushing my face into the concrete bricks behind me and shooting pain spread through the right side of my face. I felt a line of blood trickle down my chin and I cringed at the metallic taste.

" You will speak to me in respect! Now… let me tell you that I know your pregnant whore. I know you had sex with Jace, and I know you forgot to take your pill since daddy raped you. If you want your stupid thing to live you will give me respect and don't speak . After all, im giving you a chance here, Jace can come save you when I think its time. Got it?", he said through a toothy smile.

I sealed my lips and refrained myself from saying anything and simply nodded silently. He smiled, " Good girl"

He then traced his fingers from my temples, lightly stroking the skin, " Shame, your going to die. You are really quite pretty"

I whimpered as he continued to lightly stroke the soft skin of my neck and over my shirt strap and to my shoulder. Then moving it slightly further down to the gash that I had forgotten about. He smirked as he flicked it with his fingers and stinging pain rushed through me and a line of blood fell out of the wound and ran down my arm painfully. I winced as he laughed loudly and turned to walk out of the room, but I quickly stopped him, "When are you going to let me go?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me, " Never. I intend to keep you as mine Clarissa"

My jaw dropped. He was lying all this time. He never intended to give me back to Jace or my family. He never intended to let me give birth with the father of the child in the room. He would probably make me give birth right here in this cell like a meaningless pet of his. I couldn't imagine myself surviving here for nine months, I needed to be in doctors care, I needed to be kept safe and free from harm but here I would not get any medical attention what so ever, I wouldn't be safe or free from harm here at all. He had just cut me and slapped me and I had only been here for at least two days?

If I was kept here for life, Jace would never see his child, the other half of him, mixed with my own traits or features. A mix between me and him, a unique creation that nobody else could match. He/she would be born here, in this cell. Born into a horrible world like his/her mum. I didn't want that to her or him. Not the way that I came into this world. I was born in a bathtub at home, my mum forgot I was even there and I almost drowned until she realized she had just given birth to a baby girl.

I jerked my chin up, " You cant keep me here Jordan. You gave your word that you would tell Jace where I was when you were finished with me and your revenge was over", I told him. My voice sounding more and more desperate with each sound and crack I made through my very sore jaw.

He just turned his back on me again and started to walk out of the door. With a small laugh he said, " I lied"

Everything around me broke. I couldn't keep fighting him anymore. There was no point if I was never going to back to Jace. I couldn't stay here! How was I going to survive? If I couldn't survive, my baby sure as hell couldn't. no, I had to stay positive. Jace will come for me and our child. He would do everything he could to save me.

o.0.o

I woke up back in the bed with the tubes and needles attached to me again. The throbbing in my head was gone but I felt numb all over. I wiggled my fingers a little to get the feeling back and the feeling came back to my body and I felt a hand on my leg. I looked down at it and let my eyes travel up the arm and to the sad face of Luke. He gave me a small smile when he realized I was awake, " how are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to speak, " Fine. Have you heard from Jordan yet?"

Luke shook his head sadly, " But the police have been trying to track them down. They've been working two days straight. Even more so because she's pregnant. They're saying if she doesn't have a doctors appointment by the two week mark, to check the health, the baby could die inside of her"

I felt the tears sting in my eyes, " How far is she now?"

" I think you are the only one who can answer that Jace"

I lifted my hands to my head and held it in my hands as I concentrated. The throbbing and stinging returned whenever I tried to concentrate, but I ignored the pain and pushed through it. Counting the days since we did the deed to this moment in time and as realization dawned on me, butterflies rose to my stomach and my palms grew sweaty as I looked at Luke, threw my fingers, " Its been two weeks"

Luke looked shocked, " Are you being serious Jace or is it just the pain in your head?"

I shook my head with wide eyes, " Im being serious. Its been two weeks already"

Luke jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving me with a silent Alec. I stared at my hands in complete and utter fear. But I couldn't imagine what Clary was going through. She was probably miles away from a hospital or a doctors office. She was probably somewhere remote where nobody could ever find them or think of looking. She was probably starving and dehydrated, beaten and bruised and worrying about the baby. And it was all my fault. Everything that was happening to her was my fault. My choices had put her in this mess. If I had just taken Aline's word for it and married her I would never of been able to put Clary in this mess.

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks in heavy gushes of water. I made crying noises which I had never made and I didn't like them. I didn't like how they shuddered through my body and rocked it back and forth. I didn't like how it made me feel on the inside. Like a balloon had just been blown up in my stomach and it was about to burst apart any minute and all hell would break loose.

" Its all my fault", I whispered through my cries and I heard Alec come over to my side of the bed and stand beside me. Putting a hand on my shoulder and telling me to look at him, I reluctantly looked at him but when I did, he looked taken aback. I could understand why, I looked like a freak. Crying like this, men weren't supposed to cry like that.

" Jace, listen to me when I say this. You are not the cause of this, some people are just screwed up in the head and find it nessacary to do this to people. Jordan is one of them. Its not your fault and Clary wouldn't want you to think that way if she were here", he said through his tearing up blue eyes.

" **if **she were here", I whispered, holding my head as the pain spread through it again.

" Come on mate. don't be like this. Your making me cry" he said through a small smile. He was trying to humour me but it wouldn't work right now. Maybe when I had Clary and my son or daughter in my arms like the happy family we both wanted us to be.

" I've ruined her life. If I had just grown a pair and married Aline, none of this would of happened. If I hadn't met her, she wouldn't of had to deal with me, she would live her life like she was supposed to. Without me. I brought her into this mess and I cant do anything to bring her out of it. If that child dies I will never forgive myself", I said through choked tears.

Alec sighed beside me, " If you ruined her life why do I see a shine in her eyes whenever she see's you? Without you, she would still be living in fear of her father. Without you, he would never of gone to prison for what he's done. She would still be abused and neglected and attempting suicide every night. You can help bring her out of it by staying positive. If I know Clary, she hates when people think negative. Let me tell you a story"

I looked at him. Alec never told stories. But I didn't know she had attempted suicide every night. Is that what she meant when she told me I saved her life?

" I used to be married", Alec said. Looking at his feet. I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to him. I never knew he was married.

" I was married to this woman called Kim. She was the love of my life, we'd been married for 3 years when we found out she was already 2 months pregnant. I was so happy that I booked us a night away at a hotel to celebrate. It was new years eve. There were lots of parties and freak show gangs hanging around. So we went out on our drive and a drunk driver swerved into our car on a head on collision and the impact of it killed the baby and Kim died in hospital in pain. I came out with a broken leg but I blamed myself for it. I was so mad at myself and spent every night crying like you are now. I blamed myself but then I realised there was nothing I could of done to prevent it and it would of happened anyway", he paused and sighed as he wiped his eyes.

" I never knew my son. He never knew me. So trust me when I say I know what your going through", he finished and wiped his eyes again.

I never knew he was married before. I never knew that about him. Maybe that's why he got touchy about the subject of marriage and kids. He always used to stand up and storm out of the room into his own and be in there for hours. Nobody would say anything or do anything until we heard a click of his door, opening.

I raised my eyes, " Im sorry Alec. I must look like a pathetic coward right now. You were married to her, you were celebrating but me and clary are only in a relationship with a two week old baby. Im sorry, but I get what your trying to say", I told him and he just rubbed my shoulder lightly,

" No. you're not a pathetic coward. Its still all the same, except mine was just longer than yours. But im glad the message got across", he gave me a small smile.

But just then the door burst open and smacked against the wall. I raised my eyes to see a very frantic and scared, no horrified, Luke.

I immediately froze, thinking the worst. Had something come from Jordan about Clary? Was it bad news about my son or daughter?

But none of my thoughts compared to what Luke handed me. A burnt piece of paper, flaking at the edges that curled in towards my fingers. I knew who it was from. Jordan. I gently flipped it over with Alec breathing down my neck, trying to get a look at what was written on this dark charcoaled note.

But when I read it and registered the words, I broke down into racks of sobs. Dropping the note on the bed sheets and the ash flying up into the air.

The note had said, _I intend to keep her._

_**How was that? I tried to make it long but yeah,…. Sorry for the wait though.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thankyou for your reviews:D appreciated and keep it up**_

-Jace POV-

The note crumpled into ashes on the sheet beside me. He couldn't keep her. He couldn't. she was pregnant. She needed a doctor, the hospital. She needed people who cared about her by her side. He couldn't do this to her.

Alec put a hand on my shoulder and massaged it gently. It didn't help though, I asked Luke for his phone and he handed it to me. I went into the internet and looked up pregnancy and consequences.

When I found what I was looking for, I gave the phone back to him and stared into space, frozen in place, until Luke shook me, " What?"

I raised my eyes to his and opened my mouth, " It said if mother and child don't see a doctor within the first couple of weeks…. The baby could die inside of her and the mother can die as well"

I started to cry again, " I cant lose both of them Luke, I just cant"

" And you wont. Clary's stronger than you realise Jace. She will make it, they will both make it"

I hoped they would. I couldn't lose both of them. I had an undying love for the both of them.

- clary pov-

My legs were turning numb from the lack of movement. I needed to move. I was used to being on the move 24/7, I was never just sitting down for five minutes, taking a break. Everybody thought I was weird for not liking to take breaks.

The door creaked open and Jordan came in, holding something in his hands, " Good morning lovely. I've got something for you"

I felt scared. He had something for me. He was calling me lovely. He held something up to my face and I could barely see It in this dull cell but it was enough to bring tears into my own eyes. To bring goosebumps to my skin and a lump to my throat that could also be bile.

It was a video marked Jace in neat cursive writing. Jordan went out and wheeled something into the room and put it in. it was a movie player. A really old one. The images flashed out onto the smooth concrete wall.

It was Jace, he was waking up and he held his head in pain. He was yelling at Alec and Luke about me. How he needed to get to me and save me. He staggered forward and shuffled, trying to ignore the pain in his head. But he only reached the door until he collapsed and slipped out of concscioussness. The screen went black but then restarted again a second later. Jace was lying in a fatal position with his knees close to his chest and racking sobs. i felt a pain in my chest, watching him like this. I wondered why he was crying like this but then my thought was answered as the screen flickered to a moment before. Luke was telling him about how the police have been trying to track me down for two days straight, because I was pregnant. Then he was talking about my two week mark, if I didn't get to the doctors my baby could die inside of me.

I knew it was already two weeks but I saw Jace hold his head in obvious pain counting the days. Then he raised his horrified gaze to Luke and told him the news that made Luke run out of the room.

Then he whispered words, I didn't think he could ever think of. He said it was all his fault. It brought the tears to my eyes that spilled down my cheeks as I saw and heard the pain in his voice and how hurt he really was. He wasn't thinking about himself like he should be. He was thinking about me and how he would help me. But right now he really needed to think about himself and his recovery. I knew would be fine.

I watched as Alec comforted him like a real friend. He was right when he said I wouldn't want him like that. Alec did know how to comfort people. He had comforted me many times.

Then Alec started to tell Jace a story. Alec never told stories. He had never told us anything. He told Jace about when he was married to a girl he was in love with. They had been married for 3 years. A baby boy on the way. New years eve they were out to celebrate the news of the baby. But they got into a car crash and his wife and baby died. He blamed himself but then realised that there was nothing he could of done to prevent it. Jace was staring at him in a thinking mode. Then he apologized for looking cowardly but Alec reassured him.

But then I watched as the door slammed open against the wall and Luke stood there, looking scared out of his brains. He handed something to Jace that looked like a burnt piece of paper and I knew what it was. Jordan told me he was going to tell everyone that he intended to keep me. That was the note. But Jace's expression changed from scared to horrified and miserable. His brows creased together and he swore once and then broke down once more, throwing the note into the air where it crumpled into a thousand black pieces. Then the screen burned out and the video ended.

Jordan clapped beside me and started to laugh as he took it apart.

"How can you laugh at that? How can you possibly laugh when he is crying for his girlfriend and his unborn child?", I asked him in a spitting whisper.

He whipped his gaze to me, " Because, finally, Jace is feeling and going through what I felt when Aline died. Except your not dead, your just missing"

He took the things under his arm and walked out, " I'll be back soon" he told me. I silently groaned. Why did he have to do this to me? I was a pregnant girl who wanted more than anything to be that normal woman who took her boyfriend or husband to the doctors ultrasounds and have the heartwarming moment when I saw my baby on the screen. But that wasn't going to happen.

I had to get out of here. I knew Jordan liked me and I could use that against him. So when Jordan came back in, I started to cry.

" Oh stop it, theres no reason to cry", he said.

I shook my head as I lowered it, " I Cant feel my legs. Im not used to being still for this long. Can you please let me down from here?"

He shook his head, " Nope. You'll run away"

" No I wont. You can close and lock the door and leave me in here to move around" I begged.

He sighed, " Fine. But if you make one move to escape. I will hurt you or your baby"

I nodded and pressed back against the wall as Jordan's hands moved up to my hands. I flinched when our skin touched and he just smiled a devilish smile. My left hand came free and I raised it to my eyes to wipe away the tears that had fallen. Then my right hand and I let them hang loosely. My wrists ached horribly and I wished Jace was here to help me. He would know what to do right now. He always knew what to do. It was one of the best things about him.

Then I felt my feet touch the cold concrete below me for the first time in days. But as soon as they touched the ground, they weren't able to keep me standing so I collapsed into a heap at Jordan's feet. I crawled into one of the dark corners and sat there, wrapping my arms around my stomach lightly. I felt like I was going to throw up. Maybe it was morning sickness or something. Or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't had anything to eat or drink the past couple of days.

I moved over to the old fireplace and stuck my head inside and opened my mouth slightly and breathed through it. Taking in calming breaths while still holding my stomach. I then felt the lurching feeling and at that moment, I threw up. But there was nothing in my stomach to throw up, so it was only bile. My throat stung and throbbed afterwards and I felt so dizzy. I looked at Jordan for help but he just left, closing and locking the door in the process. I frowned and a feeling of helplessness overwhelmed me as I sat back against the cold concrete.

I put my head in my hands and started to think of Jace. His smile, his laugh. Everything. But thinking of that, brought tears to my eyes that I could barely hold back.

But just then, the door swung open again and Jordan stepped through. With a bottle of water, a blanket and an apple. I stared at him as he walked closer to me and then dropped the items at my feet, " Im not that much of an asshole", he whispered as I took the bottled water and opened the lid. I slowly raised it to my lips and felt the cool life saving liquid running down my throat in pure magic. I felt the life coming back to me, the feeling of dizziness vanished and the burning ache in my throat disappeared.

Maybe Jordan wasn't so bad after all…..

_**Well? Please review !**_


End file.
